TFP: ¿¿Quien soy en realidad?
by sns01
Summary: Ninguno de los autobots creía que un humano fuera tan fuerte. Hasta que un día el agente fowler la trajo a ella. ¿Quien es ella?,¿Porque esconde su ojo?,y lo mas importante ¿que es ella en asificación T pero puede que cambie a clasificación M
1. Chapter 1 ¿Quien es ella?

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME NO ME PERTENECE , PERO SI LA HISTORIA Y MIS PERSONAJES**

CAPITULO 1 ¿Quien es ella?

Había sido un día donde los autobots no tenían señales sobre megatron y los demás decepticons.

La guarida estaba tranquila ya que Arcee,Bumblebbe y Bulkhead fueron a recoger a Jack,Miko y Raph de la escuela. Ratchet y Optimus estaban observando el monitor para ver si había algún ataque decepticon o alguna señal de alguna reliquia.

¨Parece que todo esta muy tranquilo,prime¨Dice Ratchet ¨no hay señal de ninguna reliquia o ataque decepticon.¨

¨Eso no es común en las decepticons Ratchet ¨dice Optimus ¨han de estar planeando algo.¨

¨creo que tienes razón Optimus, pero la pregunta es ¿que es lo que están planeando?.¨

¨No lo se Ratchet,no lo se.¨

De pronto oyeron el sensor de a proximidad,que quería decir que el agente fowler quería hablar con ellos.

¨Genial¨ dijo Ratchet ¨Tanta paz y tranquilidad,era un dia sin decepticons y el viene¨ dijo Ratchet con enojo

¨Calma viejo amigo,calma¨ le dice Optimus a Ratchet mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañero.

El elevador llega Hasta donde estan Optimus y Ratchet. Se abren las puertas y sale el agente Fowler.

´A que se debe su visita agente fowler¨ pregunta Optimus enfrente de el agente.

¨He venido aquí prime, porque mi comandante,quiere aquí a una de sus mejores agentes,para que ella le informe sobre lo que pasa aquí y para que ella les ayude a pelear contra los decepticons¨dice fowler con cara de disgusto al decir la mejor agente.

Ratchet y Optimus se le quedan viendo Hasta que Ratchet empieza a hablar.

¨Sin ofender agente fowler,pero ningún humano y menos una femme de tu especie puede derrotar a un decepticon de mayor tamaño,ya que no son tan fuertes¨dice Ratchet con una sonrisa en la cara .

¨Ratchet !¨Dice Optimus un poco disgustado con su medico.

¨Es la verdad prime,como una humana puede derrotar a un decepticon mayor de su tamaño¨ le dice Ratchet a Optimus.

¨Yo tambien lo dije,pero,mi comandante dijo que ella se quedaria aqui hasta que ustedes vencieran a los decepticons ¨ dice fowler ¨Ademas,yo no puedo decir lo contrario a la orden de mi superior.¨

¨Y donde esta ella agente fowler ?¨pregunta Optimus .

El agente fowler va al ascensor donde se supone que ella estaba allí y regresa sin nadie

¨no lose prime ella venia conmigo en el elevador y allí la deje,no pudo haber ido a ninguna...¨

¨A donde no pude ir Fowler¨ dice una voz femenina.

El agente fowler mira detrás de Optimus y ahí estaba ella.

Optimus voltea y Ratchet ven a una adolescente de 16 años al igual que jack ella estaba recargada en la pared,lleva puesto un top rojo y arriba de el un chaleco negro ,unos jeans ajustados negros,unos tenis rojos ,unos guantes sin dedos rojos que le llegaban un poco debajo del hombro rojos.

Su pelo era rojo con una franja negra,pero no se podía ver hasta donde le llegaba(porque tenia el gorro del chaleco puesto)pero si se veía que tenia el ojo derecho tapado con flequillo y su ojo era de un celeste claro.

 _¨Esos ojos son parecidos a...¨_ Piensa Optimus .

Optimus sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar al agente Fowler.

¨Así que allí estas ¿como llegaste hasta allí?¨pregunta fowler.

La adolescente se quita de ahí y se mete detrás del escritorio donde esta el monitor y aparece detras de fowler.

¨Es un secreto ¨dice ella detrás de fowler .

Optimus y Ratchet voltean a ver a la chica que estaba detrás de fowler.

Fowler da un salto de susto y voltea¨como odio que hagas esto¨ Ella se encoge de hombros¨Bueno Prime ella es la Agente S o ..¨

¨O la femme débil que,no puede derrotar a un decepticon¨ dice ella mirando a Ratchet con disgusto.

Ratchet se queda callado.

Ella voltea a ver a Optimus y le dice ¨soy la agente s o Agente Sandra o Sandra si usted gusta ¨ dice ella cortes mente.

¨mucho gusto Agente Sandra¨ dice Optimus ¨Yo soy Optimus Prime,el líder de los autobots. El es Ratchet nuestro medico ¨ dice señalando a Ratchet.

Ratchet y ella se quedan viendo el uno al otro. Había mucha tensión que hasta una cuchara pudiera cortarla .

¨Ejem¨dice Fowler para llamar la atención de los dos.

¨Que quieres fowler¨dice ella volteándolo a ver.

¨me tengo que ir. ¨

¨y que¨dice con su voz fría.

¨Nuestro comandante me dijo que antes de irme te dijera que no te pelees con ninguno de los autobots.¨

¨yo no haría eso¨ dice ella haciéndose la ofendida.

¨como sea ami me dijo que te lo dijera¨dice fowler caminando hasta el ascensor¨Prime¨.

¨Si agente Fowler¨ dice Optimus.

¨Suerte¨ dice fowler antes que se cierre el elevador y empiece a subir.

 _¨Como que suerte¨_ piensa Optimus.

¨El piensa que yo me peleare con alguno de ustedes¨dice ella como si nada detrás de Optimus.

Optimus voltea a verla ¨pero como?.¨

¨Secreto¨dice ella

Los dos se quedaron viendo en silencio . Hasta que ella hablo

¨Oye Optimus ¨dijo

¨Si agente Sandra¨dice Optimus

¨Optimus solo dime Sandra ,si ¨ dice ella

¨Esta bien ¨

¨Fowler me dijo que había mas autobots ¿donde están ellos? . pregunta ella

¨Ellos fueron a recoger a sus compañeros humanos¨dice Optimus

Ella se queda callada unos minutos.

De pronto se empiezan a oír rechinidos de llantas de autos.

¨Son ellos¨dice ella.

Optimus asiente con la cabeza.

De pronto sale una camioneta de color verde oscuro detrás de el un deportivo amarillo con negro y un motocicleta con un humano arriba. De ellos Empiezan a salir varios seres humanos.

¨Amigo yo creí que las clases no iban a acabar nunca¨dice miko mientras se estira

¨Me sorprende que hoy no te dieran detención como siempre miko¨Dice Jack Mientras se baja de Arcee

¨A mi también¨Dice Raph sorprendido de que no hubiesen dejado a su amiga en detención

¨Beep bip ¨(Ami también) Dice Bumblebee ya transformado

¨que poca confianza¨ dice Miko ofendida

Arcee ya transformada ignorando la conversación de los humanos y de Bumblebee ve a la chica ¨Optimus ¿quien es ella?¨

* * *

 **HOLA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FANFICS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC . DEJEN COMENTARIOS ACEPTO CRITICAS BUENAS Y/O MALAS .NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME NO ME PERTENECE , PERO SI LA HISTORIA Y MIS PERSONAJES**

CAPITULO 2

 **POV DE ARCEE.**

¿Quien es ella Optimus? pregunte mientras miraba a la humana que estaba al lado de Optimus

.

Parece que Bulkhead ni Bumblebee ni los humanos se habían percatado de la humana .

¨Ella es la Agente Sandra, ella esta aquí para ayudarnos en contra los decepticon...¨dice Optimus pero la humana lo interrumpe.

¨Lo siento por interrumpirte Optimus pero también estoy aquí para ayudarles a encontrar las reliquias¨Dice ella.

¨No hay problema ¨Dice Optimus ¨Agente Sandra ellos son Bulkhead¨Dice Optimus señalando a Bulkhead

¨Hola¨dice Bulkhead

¨Arcee¨me señala

¨mucho gusto¨digo

¨Y nuestro explorador Bumblebee¨dice señalando a Bumblebee .

¨Beep(Hola)¨dice bumblebee

¨Es un gusto conocerlos¨dice ella¨Soy la Agente Sandra solamente díganme Sandra.¨

Ella se presento ante nosotros, hubo varios minutos de silencio que es interrumpido por Jack

¨Ejemp¨dice Jack¨no ,nos van a presentar¨

¨Lo siento¨ dice Optimus¨Agente Sandra ellos son...¨Empieza a decir Optimus y se da cuenta que la humana ya se había ido de su lado¨Ehhh?¿ a donde se fue? .¨pregunta Optimus

Todos menos Ratchet empezamos a buscar a la humana

 **POV DE SANDRA**

Optimus me presento a su equipo

¨Es un gusto conocerlos¨digo ¨Soy la Agente Sandra solamente díganme Sandra.¨

Hubo varios minutos de silencio, hasta que lo rompe el chico que se ve de mi misma edad

Ejemp¨dice él ¨no ,nos van a presentar¨

¨Lo siento¨ dice Optimus¨Agente Sandra ellos son...¨Empieza a decir pero yo ya me había ido de su lado y oigo decir a Optimus desde una esquina oscura ¨Ehhh?¿ a donde se fue?¨

Y todos empiezan a buscarme menos el robot medico que seguía en el monitor.¨ _Como sea ya se lo suficiente de él_ ¨ pienso. Desvió la mirada y veo a Optimus buscándome¨¿ _Porque se me parece tan familiar ?_ ¨

Unos minutos después todos se cansaron de buscarme y decidí que ya era hora salir de mi escondite. Aparecí detrás de los chicos humanos

¨Aquí estoy Optimus¨digo yo con mi voz Fría. Los chicos dan un grito y todos me voltean a ver hasta Ratchet

¨¿Donde estabas?¨Pregunta Optimus

¨Secreto¨digo

¨Como iba diciendo ellos son...¨dice Optimus

¨No hace falta que me lo digas Optimus¨todos se me quedan viendo ¨Yo se quienes son¨ dije acercándome a Ellos

¨Tu nombre es Jackson Darby, alias Jack,tienes 16 años al igual que yo y tu tutor es Arcee¨ digo viendo al Muchacho de 16 años que esta sorprendido y luego volteo a ver a la chica¨Tu nombre es Miko Nakadai,tienes 15 Años, vienes de japón y tu tutor es Bulkhead¨y al ultimo veo al niño ¨Y tu nombre es Raphael Esquivel ,alias Raph, tienes 12 años,eres muy inteligente y tu tutor es Bumblebee¨

Todos se quedan sorprendidos ¨Que¨dije

¨como sabes eso ¨dice Jack

Me encojo de hombros y me quedo callada.

NARRO YO

¨Y que esta haciendo ella aquí,Prime ?¨pregunta Bulkhead

¨Como ya lo dije Bulkhead ella esta aquí para ayudarnos en contra los decepticon y también para ayudarnos a encontrar las reliquias¨dice Optimus

Hubo varios minutos en silencio hasta que los autobots y los humanos menos Optimus, Bumblebee,Jack y Raph se empezaran a reír.

¨Hahahaha, Buena esa Prime ¨dijo Arcee dejando de reír

¨No es una broma Arcee¨Dice Optimus un poco enojado por sus compañeros autobots

¨Pero,prime,como puede una simple humana ayudarnos contra los decepticon?¨pregusta Bulkhead acabando de reír

Optimus se quedo callado

¨Ves ni siquiera tu lo sabes prime¨dice Ratchet

CON LOS HUMANOS

¨¿Es cierto que planeas ayudarlos a pelear contra los decepticons?¨Pregunta Jack

Sandra asiente con la cabeza tratando de controlar su enojo

¨¿ y como lo harás? ¨pregunta Raph

Sandra se queda callada y sigue viendo al los Autobots que le estaban diciendo a Prime que como ella les iba a ayudar contra los decepticons . Hasta que por fin se canso de oír que ella era débil.Y prefirió irse de la base autobot,

¨Optimus me voy de la base¨empieza a decir ella caminando hacia la salida

CON LOS AUTOBOT

Optimus se estaba cansando de escuchar quejas sobre la humana de como los iba a ayudar. El iba a decir algo antes que Sandra grito

¨Optimus me voy de la base¨Optimus vio que la chica estaba caminando hacia la salida

Todos voltearon a verla, mientras ella seguía caminando hacia la salida,Optimus se alejo de sus compañeros autobots empezó a caminar hacia la chica y le pregunta¨En que se piensa ir agente? ¨pregunta Optimus

¨Bueno Optimus ya que Fowler fue quien me trajo hasta aquí en su helicóptero,pero como ya se fue.¨dice mientras se da la vuelta y ve a Optimus¨me iré caminando hasta la ciudad ¨sigue caminando hasta la entrada de la base

¨Ratchet¨dice Optimus

¨Si prime¨dice Ratchet

¨Tu seras el tutor de la Agente ¨dice Optimus, mientras se dirige a su habitación

De pronto se oyeron dos gritos

 **!QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡**

* * *

 **HOLA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FANFICS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC . DEJEN COMENTARIOS ACEPTO CRITICAS BUENAS Y/O MALAS .NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME NO ME PERTENECE , PERO SI LA HISTORIA Y MIS PERSONAJES**

CAPITULO 3

 _Empece a abrir los ojos y vi que estaba a una habitación distinta a la mía . La habitación tenia una gran cama,junto con varios muebles de metal, la puerta era gigantesca y hecha de metal . Se me hacia extraño, ya que nunca había visto esta habitación,pero,se me hacia conocida. No se porque._

 _De pronto empiezo a escuchar varias voces que empezaron a decir ¨Muchas felicidades por su sparkling señor ¨ o ¨es una femme lo sabia ¨. Se oía que estaban felices.A mi no me importaba lo que empezaron a decir después,ya que habían dicho quien sabe que de una apuesta. Empiezo a desesperarme por nada mas oir las voces de los hombres nada mas peleando sobre que debía pagar la apuesta y que el otro se negaba a pagarla. De pronto se escucho la voz de alguien que yo conocía pero no recuerdo a quien que pregunto._

 _¨Y como se llama la sparkling,señor¨_

 _Todo el ruido había cesado,quedando solo la respuesta. De pronto oigo una voz femenina que nada mas escucharla empece a sentir varias emociones que había dejado en el oír esa voz lo único que quería era salir de esa habitación donde estaba e ir y abrazar a quien pertenecía esa voz. ¿Porque? .No lo sabia._

 _¨Su nombre es Solaris¨ dijo la voz femenina ¨Mi pequeña Solaris¨_

 _Todo empezó a desvanecerse_

FIN DEL SUEÑO

POV DE SANDRA

¨Ey, hazme caso¨se escucha la voz de Ratchet sonaba molesto

¨Q- que¨ Dije adormilada

¨Otra vez no dormiste ¨Dice Ratchet

¨No¨Dije

¨Te quedaste despierta hasta altas horas de la noche para acabar un trabajo de la agencia¨Dice Ratchet ¨Cuantas veces te he dicho sobre no¨

¨No quedarte trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche¨Dije tratando de imitar su voz

¨Mira quien lo que se la pasa trabajando hasta quien sabe que horas.¨dije¨Ademas ese es mi trabajo ¨

He pasado un mes con los autobots y ellos me tratan como si fuera una cría , no me dejan ir a pelear con ellos porque dicen¨Es mejor que te quedes aquí para tener refuerzos¨o ¨quédate aquí cuidando a Miko¨. Je esa chica si que se mete en ,al tratar de ser valiente frente a todos,ella misma se meterá en problemas,con su gran bocota. Aunque,hay que admitirlo,ella es la única que no me tiene miedo junto con Jack y Raph y eso lo respeto de ellos.

Je,como sea en que estábamos. A si, era en que los autobots no me llevaban a ninguna de sus peleas contra los Decepticons. Para mi,pelear contra algo o alguien era mi forma de sacar todo mi dolor que yo siento. Pero mi dolor no era solo físico, sino,también pasado por mucho desde mi infancia hasta ahora .Como sea, no importa eso. El punto es que, ellos piensan que un Decepticon puede aplastarme,solamente por ser humana. Pero, yo ya he peleado contra un Decepticon. El,era, un maldito hijo de puta ,me quito todo lo que yo una vez quise,todo. Pero lo bueno es que,ya no lo volveré a ver.

¨Bájate de mi, ya llegamos¨dice Ratchet abriendo la puerta

No había prestado atención,de que ya habíamos llegado a la base. Hasta que Ratchet me lo había dicho ¨si,si como sea¨dije bajándome de la ambulancia. Oí el sonido de transformación detrás de mi. ¨Bueno, Ratchet te dejo para que,tu hagas lo tuyo y yo haga lo mio¨dije mientras empece a caminar al sofá. Sentí la mirada de Ratchet en mi espalda.

¨Es mejor que descanses¨dice el.

¨Tu no eres,mi Padre¨dije sentándome en el sofá.Y sacando los documentos que me había mandado la agencia. Ratchet soltó un bufido y se fue a los monitores.

Después de unos 15 minutos,termine de analizar todos los documentos,los deje en una mesita al lado del sofá y me recosté en el . Note que no había visto a Optimus ni a ninguno de los otros autobots

¨Oye, Hatchet,¿ sabes,donde están los otros? ¨Dije, utilizando el apodo que el odiaba

¨Por ultima vez,no me llames Hatchet´dijo viendo todavía los monitores¨Creo que,Arcee llevo a Jack a su trabajo,Bulkhead no tengo idea de porque se tarda pero creo que fue a por miko¨

¨Hatchet, como si no supieras como es Miko¨ dije, ya sabia porque Bulkhead se tardaba, suponía que Miko estaba en detencion.

¨Cierto¨dice Hatchet

¨Y,Optimus y Bumblebee¨empece a decir

¨No lose ¨dijo el ¨creo que fueron a una patrulla ...¨

De pronto empezaron a sonar los sensores de a proximidad,Ratchet cambio a las cámaras de afuera y vio que el que iba llegando era , nada mas y nada menos que fowler.

¨Ahora que quiere ¨dije

¨No lo se¨dijo ¨no se supone que vendría hasta dentro de 2 días por los documentos ¨me voltea a ver

¨Ni puta idea¨dije yo encogiéndome de hombros

Vi que se abrió la puerta del ascensor y salio a alguien que"quiero" mucho que era Fowler

¨Agente Fowler, si quiere hablar con Optimus el no¨es interrumpido por Fowler

¨Yo no vengo a hablar con Prime¨dijo ¨Vengo a hablar con la agente ¨señalándome.

¨Si es por los documentos,están en la mesa¨dije apuntando hacia ella, mientras empezaba a caminar .

¨En realidad, no es por eso a que venia¨dijo¨Nuestro,comandante me ha mandado para que hagas un trabajo¨

¨¿ Que tipo de trabajo¨pregunte con curiosidad .

¨Te contestare la pregunta en,privado´dice volteando a ver Ratchet.Y empieza a caminar hacia una esquina.

 ** _¨Me dirás el trabajo que harás_ ¨**Me dijo susurrando

¨ _ **Si**_ ¨dije susurrando ,mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda

 **¨AGENTE!¨** Oi el grito de Fowler

si,si ya voy¨dije yendo hacia Fowler

* * *

Hola amigos míos de fanfiction.

¨Tienes,por lo menos¨oigo decir a Sandra

No T.T

¨Ja¨

Eres mala

¨lo se¨

Bueno no importa,como ustedes ya ven estamos en el tercer capi de mi fanfic yei

¨y que te aplaudo¨

Pudrete y déjame acabar de hablar

¨Ok,ok me callo ¨se sienta en una silla

Bueno ojala les haya gustado el capi como vosotros sabeis, soy nueva en esto de historia y me gustaría que comentaran mis capitulos, acepto cualquier tipo de critica sea buena y/o mala. Nos leemos pronto BYE BYE

¨BYE¨


	4. Chapter 4

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME NO ME PERTENECE , PERO SI LA HISTORIA Y MIS PERSONAJES**

CAPITULO 4

Odio hacer este tipo de misiones para la agencia y mas si eso significa mi estado físico y mental. Siento que no debí decirles a los chicos de la misión pero ya que

 _Recuerdo_

 _¨La agencia quiere que leas lo que esta en esta carpeta ¨ dijo fowler. Mientras me entregaba la carpeta¨Y quieren que lo hagas al pie de la letra o sino._

 _¨Harán lo que me hicieron la otra vez. Verdad¨dije_

 _¨Si¨dijo. Mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro¨Es mejor que hagas lo que dice la carpeta ¨_

 _¨No sabes de que se trata la misión? ¨pregunte._

 _¨Vos sabes que no se me permite ver tus misiones¨dijo ¨Lo único que se, es que tienes que ir a un país muy lejos de_ _aquí¨_

 _¨¿Donde? ¨_

 _¨A Iraq¨_

 _¨¿Que? ¨_

 _¨Solamente se sobre eso ¨empieza a caminar al elevador ¨Y por favor ¨volteo a verlo ¨haz lo que dice la carpeta ¨se cierran las purtas del elevador y empieza a subir_

 _Ratchet camina hacia mi y se detiene ¨que clase de misión es la que te han dado y que significa que hagas lo que dice la carpeta¨_

 _Me quede en silencio. Abrí la carpeta, comencé a leer. De pronto se oyeron motores de varios vehículos. Llegaron, todos al mismo tiempo los primeros en entrar fueron Bulkhead y miko, despues Arcee y Jack,siguieron Bumblebee y Raph_ ( Por cierto Raph estaba en clases de computación así que Bumblebee y Optimus aprovecharon para salir de patrullaje así que, ya saben donde estaba el enano. Raph : Hey no soy enano . yo: si claro) _y el ultimo en entrar fue Optimus ._

 _Los chicos empezaron a bajar de sus tutores y me fueron a escuchan las transformaciones de los bots en disfraz_

 _¨Hey Sandra,como estas ¨me saludo que no le preste atención,por estar leyendo la carpeta ¨Hey,Hola¨dijo. ¨Hey hatchet,sabes lo que le pasa¨_

 _¨No me digas hatchet y si se lo que le pasa, el agente Fowler vino a la base...¨_

 _¨Y donde esta ahora Ratchet¨ oí decir a Optimus_

 _¨El,ya se fue Prime,solamente le vino a decir a la agente que la agencia tiene una misión para ella y le dio la carpeta que esta leyendo¨._

 _¨Misión? ¨Oí decir a todos dijeron menos a que se me hizo raro de ella ya que ella es super imperativa, Levante la cabeza para preguntarle porque tan silenciosa pero vi una expresión de emoción en su cara que, todos sabíamos lo que venia_

 _¨¡UNA MISIÓN ,WOW,TIENES TUS PROPIAS MISIONES DE ACCIÓN, ME VAS A LLEVAR A TU MISIÓN,VOU A LUCHAR CONTRA CHICOS MALOS Y...¨_

 _¨Tu,ni nadie mas ira Miko ¨dije con mi voz fria_

 _¨¡¿QUE,PERO PORQUE?!¨Hizo un puchero_

 _¨Es muy peligrosa esta misión para alguno de ustedes¨dije ¨Y no me arriesgare a perder a unos críos¨_

 _¨No somos críos y me se defender sola¨_

 _Todo queda en silencio hasta que yo lo rompo,tenia la cabeza agachada y pregunte¨sabes usar algún tipo de arma de fuego o blanca¨_

 _¨No,pero¨la interrumpí. Y levante la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos_

 _¨¿sabes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo? ¨Se queda callada. y suspiro¨Mira Miko yo se que a ti te gustan las aventuras y cosas como estas,pero, esto es demasiado para ustedes ,hasta es peligroso para los de la agencia...¨soy interrumpida por Arcee_

 _¨Y porque mandan a una youngling a hacer algo que ni siquiera la agencia puede hacer? ¨Pregunta_

 _¨Dicen que porque soy "especial" no se ¨me encojo de hombros¨Ademas de que nadie a regresado de una de esas misiones¨dije como si nada_

¨ _Que? ,ni pienses que iras a esa misión ¨dice Ratchet .Valla parece que es mi padre_

 _¨Mira, Hatchet voy a ir a esa misión,con o sin tu permiso.¨_

 _¨Estoy de acuerdo con Ratchet¨dice Optimus ¨Ir tu sola,a un país en guerra ,seria muy peligroso¨_

 _¨Tu también Optimus. Estas de acuerdo con Ratchet,ya ni mi padre_ _dije,esto ultimo con un poco de tristeza,tan rápido como vino ese sentimiento ,se fue ¨Quien mas me quiere decir un sermón de lo peligroso que es ir a esa misión¨_

 _Todos hasta Raph levantan la da un tic en el ojo ¨Como sea ya me voy ¨dije caminando hasta la salida ¨El jet me esta esperando .Nos vemos en unas 2 semanas¨dije saliendo de la base .Ratchet me grito para que regresara,pero yo lo ignore y subí al jet_

 _Fin del recuerdo_

Suspiro,a veces pienso que Optimus y Ratchet son como mis padres. Aparece una media sonrisa en mis labios,que tan rápido vino se fue. Mi padre era alguien genial,aunque,me hubiese gustado que el y mi madre aunque fueran mis Padres adoptivos .Estuvieran los únicos que no tuvieron miedo a mi verdadera apariencia .Eran buenos con migo me dieron un techo,hasta me dieron su apellido , Sandra Minato. Si los autobots vieran mi verdadera apariencia ,je se quedarían en estado de shock.

Llego a mi destino,Iraq,bueno a las afueras del país,estas eran las coordenadas donde atacaron el avión que llevaba a varios agentes,que venían a ayudar al país .Pero,se me hizo raro,que cuando yo llegara a estas coordenadas,no me hubieran atacado ni nada por el estilo.

¨Valla todo parece tranquilo a...¨aparecen varios soldados con armas¨Hable demasiado pronto¨dije

¨Al suelo¨dijo uno de ellos,que parecía el líder mientras me apuntaba¨eh dicho al suelo ! ¨volvió a decir gritando

¨Si,si ¨dije mientras me tiraba al suelo ¨listo¨me pone las espozas en las muñecas .

¨Soldado ,revise que no tenga ningún tipo de arma¨dice,el líder mientras este me levanta del suelo y me avienta a uno de los soldados

¨Sera un placer revisarla,señor ¨dijo el soldado¨haber hermosa vamos a ver que tienes aquí ¨Dice mientras estaba apunto de tocar mis pechos

¨Si te atreves a tocarme,te haré sentir mucho dolor¨dije frí se detuvo en seco.

¨Soldado le e dado una orden¨Dijo el jefe

¨Si señor¨,dijo ¨Haber hermosa si no te mueves sera rápido esto¨. dijo mientras ponía sus dos manos en mis caderas ,empezó a deslizar las manos hasta que llegaron a mi trasero¨que bonito trasero tienes ¨dijo mientras lo acariciaba ¨como serán tus...¨no acabo de decir eso porque ya estaba en el piso, gimiendo de dolor

¨Te dije que si me tocabas, te haría sentir mucho dolor¨dije con el mismo tono de voz

¨Maldita¨dijo en el seguía gimiendo de dolor

Todos me apuntaron¨Ultimas palabras,zorra¨dijo el jefe.

¨si, ojala te vallas al infierno¨dije rompiendo las espozas.

¨ **Fuego!** ¨Grito y todos empezaron a dispararme.

Apareció una sonrisa en mi Boca, Esto sera divertido

* * *

 **AQUI ESTA EL CAPI 4 OJALA...**

Ratchet: COMO SE ATREVE ESE BASTARDO A TOCARTE! le dice a Sandra

 **He,chicos** **estoy...**

Sandra: Ami que me dices dile a ella . dijo apuntándome . ella escribe la historia

Ratchet:PERO TE DIJE QUE NO...

 **YA CÁLLENSE Y DÉJENME DESPEDIRME!**

Todo se quedo en silencio

 **Bien,ojala les haya gustado el capi,dejen reviews ,hasta el próximo capitulo bye,bye**

Se oye que Ratchet y Sandra se siguen peleando.

 **YA CÁLLENSE!**

Se corta la transmision


	5. Chapter 5

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME NO ME PERTENECE , PERO SI LA HISTORIA Y MIS PERSONAJES**

CAPITULO 5

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que la agente S fue a su misión. En esas tres semanas ha pasado muchas cosas entre ellas que Ratchet se estaba volviendo loco.

¨ELLA DIJO QUE REGRESARÍA SOLAMENTE PASARAN DOS SEMANAS, DOS Y YA HAN PASADO ESAS DOS SEMANAS!¨ grita el medico molesto .

¨Cálmate Ratchet tal vez fue a ver a un familiar o a un chico ¨ dice Arcee lo último en un susurro pero parece que Ratchet la escucho.

¨UN CHICO PERO ELL NISIQUIERA TIENE PERMISO PARA VER A NINGUN CHICO,A ECEPCION DE JACK Y RAPH!¨ Dice Ratchet más molesto.

 **CON LOS HUMANOS Y LOS DEMAS AUTOBOTS** **( OPTIMUS ,BUMBLEBEE Y BULKHEAD)**

¨Optimus porque esta tan enojado Ratchet¨ pregunta Raph mirando a Ratchet que estaba gritándole a Arcee.

¨Él está preocupado por la agente Sandra¨ Dice Optimus .

¨Pero porque?¨

Bibipbip ¨Parece que Hatchet le ha agarrado cariño la agente ¨suena bumblebee con diversion, de repente le avientan una llave .bip ¨OYE¨ dice bee sobándose la cabeza.

¨No me digas Hatchet ¨se oye la voz de Ratchet. Mientras seguía discutiendo con Arcee

Todo se quedan callados unos minutos, hasta que oyen un motor de la entrada, todos hasta Arcee y Ratchet dejaron de discutir y voltearon a ver de dónde se producía el sonido del motor.

¨Prime, no se supone que el agente Fowler vendría mañana¨ dice Ratchet irritado

¨Si¨dice Prime

¨Oigan.¨ Todos voltean a ver a Bulkhead.¨No se supone que El agente Fowler siempre que viene aquí en helicóptero? .¨ pregunta

¨Bulkhead tiene Razón desde que nosotros estamos aquí Fowler siempre llega en helicóptero.¨ dice Jack ¨Y si es un decepticon¨

Bip bip. ¨En realidad no creo que-¨ bee es interrumpido

¨Pero como pudieron encontrar la base? ¨dice Arcee

¨Emm, chicos no creo que sea un-¨Empezó a decir Raph pero lo interrumpen

El sonido del motor se hace más fuerte

¨Parece que está a punto de llegar ¨dice Ratchet

¨Autobots, a sus puestos de ataque¨ Todos menos Bumblebee

Bip bip ¨Chicos no creo que sea un-¨

Del túnel empieza a salir un auto deportivo como Bumblebee pero solamente que este tiene color rojo con una franja negra.

¨Autobots disparen¨

Todos siguieron la orden de Optimus menos Bee. Todos los disparos le dieron al auto ¨Alto el fuego¨. Todos se detuvieron ¨Parece que no era un decepticon¨

¨No, no era un Decepticon¨ dice Ratchet. Todos se quedaron viendo el auto destrozado.

De repente sale volando la puerta del asiento del conductor

¨Pero que demo-¨Empiezan a decir todos

¨Qué cara*** les pasa ¨empieza a salir una persona del auto.

¨S-sandra¨ todos se quedaron en shock

 **POV DE SANDRA**

¨Que cara*** les pasa¨ Salí del auto

¨S-Sandra¨ dijeron todos

¨Si soy yo, ahora porque cara**** se les ocurre disparar a mi auto¨ dije tratando de controlarme

¨E-es que nosotros pensábamos que eras un Decepticon¨ dijo Miko

Me da un tik en el ojo. Volteo a ver a mi auto que empezó a arder en llamas ¨Era nuevo,¨ dije ¨pues ya que después lo arreglo, chicos tienes agua ¨

Bipbup ¨aqui¨ se oye bumblebee

¨Gracias bee¨ me da una cubeta.

Después de 5 minutos ya no salían llamas de mi auto. Me voltee a ver a los chicos

¨Y ustedes¨ dije¨ antes de disparar fíjense si es amigo o enemigo, si hubiese sido otra persona, tendríamos un funeral¨

Todos se quedaron en silencio y quien lo rompió fue Raph

¨Sandra como te fue en la misión?¨ pregunta Raph sin poner atención a las miradas que le daba Ratchet a Sandra

¨Pues, digamos que bien, tuve uno que otro inconveniente con varios soldado ¨. Dije recordando al soldado que me toco ¨Pero ya todo está bien¨ dije, sentí una mirada llena de enojo y voleo a ver de quien pertenece esa mirada ¨Ey Hatchet tanto tiempo no¨

¨NOSOTROS CON EL PENDIENTE DE QUE TE AYA PASADO ALGO Y TU LLEGAS DICENDO °EY HATCHET TANTO TIEMPO NO ° ¨ dijo tratando de imitar mi voz

¨No les llego la carta? ¨Pregunte

¨Cual carta, Sandra? ¨pregunto Optimus mientras que trataba de tranquilizar a Ratchet

¨Hace una semana les mande una carta para que supieran donde estaba¨

 **RECUERDO**

 _Chicos no se preocupen por mi estoy bien,_

 _Les mando esta carta para decirles que me ha surgido otro compromiso_

 _Y que no podré regresar hasta la otra semana_

 _Lo siento por no haber escribido._

 _ATTEN:SANDRA_

 _Pd: Díganle a Ratchet que el otro compromiso_

 _será ir a ver a unos amigos_

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Con quien lo mandastes? ¨pregunta Ratchet

¨Lo mande con...¨ se queda pensando ¨ _Claro, debí a verlo sabido_ ¨ susurra ¨Cuando viene Fowler¨

¨Mañana.¨ Dice Optimus

¨Pues parece que me quedare en la base hasta que él llegue ¨dije ¨Mientras tanto¨ voltea a ver a Jack ¨oye Jack, tienes herramientas ¨

¨Si, ¿para que las quieres?¨

¨Para ver que hago con mi auto¨

 **POV NORMAL**

Sandra empezó a trabajar en su auto ,mientas que Miko ,Jack y Raph le preguntaron lo que había hecho en su misión.

¨Y de que se trataba la misión ¨ Pregunta Jack

¨Se supone que no lo tengo que decir, pero, me da igual¨ dijo Sandra ¨se trataba de ir a rescatar a unos agentes que desaparecieron cuando fueron a una misión en el país que se les dijo ¨

¨¿Cuál era ese país? ¨pregunta Raph

¨eso si es clasificado ¨dijo sonriendo de lado

Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que Raph dijo algo que no querría que supieran

¨Oye, Sandra¨

¨Si¨

¨ ¿Qué es eso morado que tienes en el brazo Izquierdo?¨pregunta Raph.

Sandra se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que los demás .¨Nada importante ¨dijo mientras subía el guante hasta el hombro ¨ _Maldita sea ¨_ pensó

Déjame ver el brazo¨ dijo Ratchet

¨No es nada Ratchet¨ dijo Sandra un poco nerviosa. Mientras que seguía reparando su auto

¨Déjame ver el brazo ¨persistió Ratchet

¨No¨ dije

¨Porque no?¨

¨Solamente es una estúpida marca de nacimiento Ratchet¨ dijo ella ¨Solamente una marca de nacimiento ¨esto último lo susurro

¨Está bien¨ dejo de seguir persistiendo Ratchet

Todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo .Mientras Jack y Raph fueron a jugar vídeo juegos junto con Bee. Bulkhead salió a dar una vuelta con Miko. Arcee fue a dar una vuelta.Y Optimus y Ratchet fueron a sus habitaciones.

¨Esto tardara meses¨ dijo ella .Ella ve que no ahí nadie alrededor. ¨ _Genial hora de arreglar mi auto_ ¨ Susurro. Se acercó a su auto y puso una mano en el capo. Y su brazo Izquierdo empezó a brillar _¨Por favor que nadie se entere¨_ El auto empezó a brillar y después que dejo de brillar se veía en la forma original.¨ Listo está arreglado¨ se da media no espero que ahí enfrente de ella estaban parados Bumblebee y Raph. _¨Maldita sea¨_ susurre

¨ ¿Vieron todo?¨ pregunte. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza. ¨ _CHATARRA_ ¨

* * *

 **HE VUELTO. PARECE QUE HAN DESCUBIERTO A SANDRA QUE PASARA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **COMENTEN HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULOS**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME NO ME PERTENECE , PERO SI LA HISTORIA Y MIS PERSONAJES**

CAPITULO 6

Hubo varios minutos de silencio entre ellos.

 _¨Parece que les tendré que decir¨Piensa_ Sandra

¨Emmm,chicos-¨Empieza a decir ella pero la interrumpen

¨Wow desde cuando puedes hacer eso ¨pregunta Raph

[ ¨si desde cuando¨]sono bumblebee

¨Este yo-¨la vuelven a interrumpir

Es interrumpida por Ratchet que estaba llegando ¨ Que esta pasando aquí? ¨pegunta

¨Nada,nada¨dijo ella rápidamente agitando las manos

¨Estas segura?¨pregunta

¨SI!¨ _NO, demonios lo dije demasiado rápido, empezara a sospechar¨_ piensa ella _._ Empiezan a llegar Arcee , Optimus ,Bulkhead ,Jack y Miko ¨ _Chatarra¨_

Oye,Ratchet sabias que Sandra puede-¨le tapa la boca con la mano a Raph ¨Mph¨

¨Sandra,porque le tapaste la boca a Raphael?¨pregunta Optimus

¨Por nada¨dijo

¨Si eres tan amable, lo puedes soltar¨Dice Optimus

¨Esta bien¨dijo soltándolo¨ _Demonios lo va a decir...A menos que¨_

¨Y que es lo que ibas a decirnos Raph¨Pregunta Jack

¨Pues iba a decirles que...¨

 _¨Lo siento Raph pero lo tengo que_ _hacer_ ¨pone las manos en su espalda y empieza a mover los dedos ¨ _Gomenenasai¨_

¨Que Sandra puede... ¨lo empezó a decir pero ya no le salia ningún sonido de la boca

¨Emm,¿Raphael estas bien?¨pregunta Optimus

Raph mueve la boca para decir que si pero no sale ninguna agarra la garganta.

¨Raph,que te pasa?¨pregunta miko

Raph vuelve a intentar hablar pero no sale ningún sonido de su boca¨ _Porque no puedo hablar?¨_

¨No puedes hablar¨dice Jack. Raph asiente con la cabeza

¨Ratchet puedes revisar al joven Raphael¨

¨Claro solamente debo-¨

¨NO!¨grita Sandra

Todos la voltean a ver ¨Quiero decir, es mejor que uno de nuestra especie le de un chequeo a Raphael, no lo creen¨

¨Si,es cierto¨dice Optimus ¨Jack puedes llevar a Raphael al Hosp-¨es interrumpido por Sandra

¨Yo lo llevo,Optimus¨dijo ¨Bumblebee no puedes llevar¨

Bip¨Si¨se transforma.

¨Sube Raph te llevare al hospital

¨Bueno como Sandra llevara a Raphael al Hospital ,Jack le puedes llamar a sus pa-¨lo vuelve a interrumpir Sandra

¨Yo lo hago Optimus¨dijo subiéndose a Bumblebee ¨No os preocupéis el estará bien,vamos Bumblebee¨ Bumblebbe enciende su motor y conduce hacia el túnel

¨No creen que Sandra estaba actuando extraño? ¨ Pregunta Bulkhead

¨si muy extraño¨dice Arcee

¨No importa,esperemos que el joven Raphael este bien¨dice Optimus

 **POV DE SANDRA**

 **FUERA DE LA BASE**

Estábamos en mitad del camino rumbo al hospital

 _¨Demonios casi me descubren¨_ pensé _¨ahora_ ¨volte a ver a Raph. Raph parecía estar asustado y tambien bee no lo culpo el ya sabe lo que es perde la voz.

¨Oye Raph,siento lo que hice¨Empece a me miro.¨yo fui la responsable de que tu perdieras la voz. ¨Bumblebee frena

[¨como que tu fuistes la causante¨]dice bee,Todavía en forma camaro

¨Yo le quite la voz,también se la puedo regresar,Raph ya puedes hablar¨dije¨Yo se que ustedes se preguntan porque le quite la voz a Raph¨

¨Si,¿Porque me quitaste la voz? ¨pregunta el joven

¨Porque,no quiero que sepan de mis poderes¨

[porque no] dice bee

¨La verdad no lose¨

[ como que no lo sabes? ]

¨Gracias a estos poderes e sufrido mucho ¨

¨Sufrido?¨pregunta el joven

¨... si ¨dije¨pero eso no importa¨Dije ¨ Bumblebee quiero que apagues tu rastreador¨

[Porque]cuestiono

¨Porque no iremos al hospital¨Raph me miro .¨Yo se lo que están pensando¨sonreí¨ustedes quieren saber que puedo hacer con mis poderes y no lo nieguen ¨Los dos se quedaron callados¨Lo ven ¨dije ¨pero, si quieren saber que es lo que puedo hacer tendremos que ir a una zona donde no haya humanos o autobots,okey ¨

¨Bee nos puede llevar ¨

[ Si,dijiste que apagara mi rastreador ,¿verdad?]

¨si¨

[ Espero no se molesten]

¨Yo les diré la razón por la que lo apagaste¨dije

[ Esta bien] Apaga su rastreador [ ya esta ] dice

¨Sabes de un lugar donde no haya humanos bee¨dice Raph

[ Si]

¨Pues,vamos aya ¨ dijo raph

 **EN LA BASE AUTOBOT**

¨Ratchet,donde esta Bumblebee ahora mismo ¨

¨Esta en medio camino de llegar al hospital,Prime¨dice Ratchet viendo el monitor y viendo la señal del rastreador de bumblebee pero este se apaga.¨Pero que...¨

¨Que pasa Ratchet¨dice Optimus

¨Se a apagado el rastreador de Bumblebee¨

¨Que?, Ratchet intenta comunicarte con el¨

¨Si,Optimus¨

 **CON SANDRA**

Salimos de la ciudad y llegamos a un bosque,Raph bajo de bumblebee yo estaba a punto de bajar de el cuando Optimus se comunica con bee

 **{Bumblebee todo bien }**

 **[{si,señor porque}]**

 **{Porque estábamos monitoreando donde estaba tu ubicación,pero se perdió tu ubicación y...}** es interrumpido

 **{Porque apagaste tu rastreador }** oí la voz de Ratchet

 **[{Este yo pues...}]** lo interrumpi

 **{Yo le dije que lo apagara, Ratchet}** Respondí.

 **{Porque?}**

 **{Porque no necesitamos que nos rastreen todo el tiempo,estaremos bien, si hay un problema te lo haremos saber y bee prenderá su rastreador}**

 **{Pero-}**

 **{Ratchet,déjalos}** oí decir a Optimus

 **{Pero,prime}** se quejo ratchet

 **{Tienen,mi permiso,solamente si los atacan los decepticons hagan nos lo saber esta bien}**

 **{Si ,gracias Opt}** dije

 **[{Gracias señor}]**

 **{Y como esta Raphael}** dijo Optimus

 **{Esta bien Optimus,los doctores lo están revisando}** dije volteando a ver a Raph que estaba sentado en una roca

 **{Bien,cuando Raphael salga del Hospital haganmelo saber,Cambio y fuera}** se corta la comunicación

¨Pues, nos fue bien¨ bajaba de bumblebee y este se convertía en su forma bot

¨Porque tardan tanto¨dijo raph

¨Por varias cosas¨dije ¨a y Raph¨

¨Si? ¨pregunta

¨cuando volvamos a la base ,les dirás a los demás sobre que solo se te había ido la voz,esta bien¨

¨Pero si no me creen ?¨

¨Yo lo voy a resolver ,si¨dice guiñándole un ojo. ¨Como sea que quieren que les cuente ¨

¨Como obtuviste tus poderes?¨

¨Pues ,los tengo desde que nací, creo la verdad no lo se¨

[Porque no lo sabes?]

¨... , yo no se solamente se que desde que tengo 2 años los puedo usar,eso es todo.¨

¨Y tus padres también los tenían?¨

¨No lo se¨dije mientras me acariciaba el brazo.¨ digamos que no conocí a mis verdaderos padres¨

¨Lo siento¨dijo Raph

¨Na no importa¨dije como si nada. Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos.

 **POV NORMAL**

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que lo rompió raph

¨Y que es lo que puedes hacer con los poderes?¨

¨mmm¨ Sandra se quedo pensando ¨Sera mejor que les muestre¨dijo ¨Oye bee¨ el mencionado voltea a verla

[ Si?]

¨Alguna vez has querido saber lo que se siente ser humano? ¨Pregunta Ella. sonriendo

[...] se queda pensando [ solamente 2 veces,¿porque la pregunta?]

¨si,porque la pregunta?¨ cuestiona Raph

¨...¨se queda callada y se acerca a Bumblebee.

Pone una mano en la pierna de Bumblebee y este empieza a brillar

[Que me esta pasando?!] entra en estado de panico

¨Sandra que es lo que estas haciendo¨dice raph un poco asustado por su tutor,mientras se tapaba los ojos,por la intensidad del brillo

Ella se quedo callada se alejo de bumblebee que seguía brillando ¨ya lo veras raph ,ya lo veras¨

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que bumblebee dejara de brillar

¨Bumblebee? ¿estas bien?¨empieza a preguntar Raph mientras se destapa los ojos .

Para su sorpresa ya no vio al autobot gigante que estaba parado enfrente de Sandra,lo que vio fue a un adolescente de 16 años rubio con rayos de color negro,con los ojos celestes al igual que su tutor,con una chaqueta amarilla con detalles negros que le cubría el cuello unos guantes negros ,pantalones negros y unas zapatillas amarillas. El adolescente esta viéndose se veía un poco asustado

¨Bueno raph que te parece¨dice sandra como si al adolescente.

¨Quien es el,Sandra?¨Pregunta Raph ¨Y donde esta Bumblebee?¨

¨Es que no reconoces a tu tutor,Raph¨dice esta.¨Raph el chico que esta aqui enfrente mio es Bumblebee¨dice ella sonriendo

Raph se quedo con la boca abierta,se acerco al adolescente.¨B-Bumblebee eres tu¨el adolescente volteo a ver al chico que estaba frente a el y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

 **PARECE QUE S A CONVERTIDO A BEE EN UN HUMANO ¿QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?**

 **COMENTEN,ES GRATIS BYE BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME NO ME Pertenece, PERO SI LA HISTORIA Y MIS PERSONAJES**

CAPITULO 7

"wow bee te ves increíble " dice raph mientras camina hacia bumblebee, este todavía se observaba. "Bee puedes hablar?" Pregunta el niño.

El adolescente abrió la boca para decir algo pero ,no salio nada ni siquiera ningún sonido.

"Sandra porque no puede hablar bee ?"

"Mmm" se queda pensando "bee"

El chico voltea a verla.

"baja la bragueta de la chaqueta un poco, por favor" dice s.

Bee hace lo que s le dice y baja la bragueta de la chaqueta. Al abrirla se ve una cicatriz.

"Woa bee de donde sacaste eso?" Pregunta Raph.

Bee baja la mirada.

"Raphael sera mejor que en este momento no toquemos ese tema" dice sandra . Mientras veía a bee.

"Esta bien " dice raph.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos hasta que raph lo rompió.

"Y como volveremos? "Pregunta.

La mirada de bumblebee se posa en sandra.

"Que creían que no sabia que esto iba a pasar" dice s.

"Entonces ya lo tenias planeado? "

"La verdad es que no " dice sandra mientras ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza "pero como ustedes saben de mis poderes gracias a mi estupidez,pues..."

"Espera" dice raph "estas diciendo que fue un accidente "

"Si" Dice ella como si nada "como sea" dice ella mientras saca un dispositivo de uno de sus bolsillos .

" _Que es eso?_ piensa bee.

"Es para que mi auto venga por nosotros" dice s contestando la pregunta de bee.

"Que?" Pregunta raph.

"Le estoy contestando la pregunta a bee"Dice s.

¨¿Cómo?¨

¨Lo estaba pensando¨dice.

"Así que también lees mentes¨

¨Si pero no me gusta¨ S se sienta en el suelo.

 _¨¿Por qué?¨_ Piensa bee.

¨Por varias razones¨

EN LA BASE AUTOBOT

Nadie se dio cuenta de que el auto prende el motor, y empieza a dar marcha a tras. Y empieza a salir de la guarida.

CON LOS CHICOS

Se empieza a escuchar un motor ¨Mira ahí viene nuestro transporte¨ Apunta hacia donde viene el sonido. ¨Bueno bee parece que hoy sera el día en el que sepas lo que es ser un humano¨Llega el coche de S. ¨¿Nos vamos?¨Pregunta mientras abre la puerta y se sube al auto.

Todos se subieron al auto y se fueron al pueblo.

Cuando ellos se marcharon del lugar,apareció alguien con una capucha le tapaba el rostro. Se acerco al lugar donde S estaba sentada, se agacha y toca el césped.

¨Valla, valla parece que después de todo si tuve razón¨Mira a la dirección a donde los chicos se fueron ¨Dentro de muy poco tu y yo nos volveremos a ver¨ Aparece una sonrisa ¨Muy pronto¨Dice maliciosamente mientras camina hacia la dirección de los chicos.

CON LOS CHICOS.

Sandra sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y se estremece.

¨Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?¨Pregunta Raph.

¨Nada¨ _Mierda, por que siento de nuevo esta sensación._ ¨Bueno bee a donde quieres ir al fin y al cabo hoy yo seré su chófer ¨

Bee volteo a verla ¨ _Que te parece si vamos a comer algo, quisiera probar la comida humana_ ¨

¨Excelente idea Bee¨ dice s

¨¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¨Cuestiona raph

¨Quiere saber a que sabe la comida humana¨ dice s ¨Bueno Raph a ¿Donde vamos a comer?¨

¨Que te parece si vamos a comer al lugar donde trabaja Jack¨dice Raph

¨Si porque no¨

Maneja hacia el restaurante donde trabaja Jack,ordenan lo que quieren (bueno bee no podía ordenar pero s lo ordeno por él) y llegan a la ventanilla para recoger su comida.

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Ya habían acabado de comer,tiraron la basura en un cesto de basura.

¨Y ahora ¿Adonde?¨

¨Bee ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque? ¨Pregunta Raph desde el asiento trasero.

Bee que estaba sentado lado a S asintió con la cabeza.

¨Enserio, bueno ,vamos allá¨

Al llegar al parque Raph y Bee salieron corriendo del coche como si no hubiera un mañana y se pusieron a jugar con el carro a control remoto de Raph.

 _¨Bueno parece que se están divirtiendo¨_ Piensa s. Mientras se sienta en un banco, mira a Raph y ve una sonrisa en la cara, luego voltea a ver a bee que tenia la misma sonrisa.

Bee siente que lo están mirando,pero no sintió ninguna mala intención ver hacia la dirección de donde sentía la mirada y ve que S los esta mirando. El sonríe y le manda un guiño y sigue jugando con Raph

Las mejillas de S empiezan a ponerse de un color rosado. _¡Que demonios, porque me estoy sonrojado!_ Piensa exaltada.

Asi pasaron varias horas y se empezó a meter el sol. _Creo que ya es hora de irnos_ ¨Oigan chicos creo que ya es hora de irnos¨ Se levanta del banco.

¨¿Que horas son?¨Pregunta Raph mientras se para del suelo Bee sigue su ejemplo y los dos empiezan a caminar hacia ella.

Saca su celular del bolsillo trasero ¨Porque no lo miras por ti mismo¨ le enseña el celular, mostraba las 7:12 de la tarde.

¨¡Debí llegar hace una hora! ¨dice Raph exaltado y lo mismo piensa Bee.

¨Okey, Raph trae tu carro de juguete te llevaremos a tu casa, Bee sube al coche ¨ los dos hicieron los que se les dijo.

Unos minutos después todos estaban en el coche.

¨Oye,Sandra¨

¨Si¨

´¿Como volverá a la normalidad Bee?¨

¨Bueno cuando te dejemos en tu casa volveremos a a base pero antes de llegar a ella parare varios kilometros y ahi lo transformare de nuevo o te quieres quedar asi Bee¨

¨ _Me gusto mucho ser un humano pero prefiero volver a mi forma bot_ ¨

¨Ya lo suponía¨S soló una pequeña risa

¨¿Qué te dijo?¨Pregunta Raph.

¨Que le gusto ser humano, pero...¨

¨¿Pero que?¨

¨Prefiere volver a su forma bot¨ Se detiene frente a una casa¨Bueno aquí es donde termina tu viaje, ¿Quieres que te llevemos hasta la puerta? Así tus padres no se enojaran contigo.¨

¨Si,por que no¨ Los tres salen del auto. S toca la puerta. Tardan unos minutos y al fin abren la puerta. Una señora, se veía 28 años se podría decir.

¨Raph que bueno que por fin llegas nos tenias preocupados¨ dice la señora

¨Lo siento mucho fue nuestra culpa de que su hijo llagara tarde, le estábamos ayudando con la tarea de matemáticas¨

 _Wow si que sabe mentir._ Piensan los chico.

¨¿Quienes son ellos,Raph?¨

¨Son unos chicos que conocí hace meses, ellos me están ayudando con varias de mis materias¨

¨Pero si tu siempre vas bien con las materias¨dice la madre de Raph.

 _O tal vez no._

¨Lo se pero no entendía varias cosas de varios temas y ellos me los han enseñado¨ dice Raph.

¨Esta bien, gracias por ayudar a mi hijo, Señorita y joven...¨

¨Dígame Sandra¨Señala a bee ¨ y el es Brayan¨

 _¿Brayan?_ Piensan los chicos.

¨No quieren pasar a tomar algo¨ Ofrece la señora.

¨No, pero muchas gracias señora por su hospitalidad, pero tengo que llevar a Brayan a su casa¨ dice s ¨Señora ¿Puedo pasar por Raphael mañana para llevarlo a la Escuela?¨

¨No lo se¨la señora voltea a ver a Raph. Mientras el dice que si con la cabeza ¨Esta bien¨

¨Bueno Raph nos vemos mañana, Mucho gusta en conocerla señora¨Empiezan a caminar hacia el auto bee se sube al auto. S iba a subir a su auto cuando oyó decir a la madre de Raph ¨Ellos hacen bonita pareja no cres hijo¨

¨Si es verdad mamá ¨ Se oye la voz de Raph.

Sandra sintió que volvía el calor en sus mejillas. _De nuevo_. Se sube al auto. Lo enciende y empieza a manejar camino a la base.

 _Así que ahora soy Brayan_. Bee voltea a verla.

¨Que querías que le dijera tu verdadero nombre¨

 _Pero tu le dijiste el tuyo._

¨Eso ya es asunto mio ¨

 _Okey, pero solo quiero saber una cosa_

¨¿Cuál?¨

 _Porque tu cara se volvió de un color rosa cuando entrabas al auto_

 _¨...¨_

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos hasta que Sandra se detuvo.

¨Bueno, creo que es hora de devolverte a tu forma real¨Se baja del auto. Bee sigue su ejemplo.

¨Bueno estas listo¨ dice s. Bee asiente con la cabeza. ¨Bueno¨ Se acerca a Bee y le pone una mano en el hombro,él empieza a brillar y s se aleja de él.

La luz se empieza disipar y donde estaba el chico,ahora estaba un robot.

¨Bueno ya esta, es hora de regresar a la base. Ella camina hacia su auto y sube en el. Ve que bee se transforma en su modo vehículo .

Los dos prender sus motores. Y a s se le ocurre una idea.

¨Oye Bee¨

[Si].

¨Qué te parece una carrera¨

[ No lo creo, Optimus se enojara]

¨Si es verdad¨

Los dos se quedan callados.

¨De aquí a un kilómetro antes de llegar a la base¨

[ Hecho]

Los dos se ponen en posición de carrera.

Se oyen rugir los motores.

¨En sus marcas¨

[Listos]

¡Fuera!

Los dos arrancan.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos hace tiempo que no escribía pero,aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

 **Dejen reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME NO ME Pertenece, PERO SI LA HISTORIA Y MIS PERSONAJES**

CAPITULO 8

[Ja,te he ganado] dice bee.

¨Si claro, hiciste trampa¨

[Lo que tú digas]

Los chicos habían llegado a la meta y como dijo bee el había ganado la carrera, pero s se negaba a admitirlo.

¨Como sea¨Los dos llegan a la base. El primero en entrar fue Bumblebee y la segunda S. Sandra se bajo del coche y Bee volvió a su forma bot. Parecía que no había nadie en la base.

¨Parece que los chicos volvieron a sus casa¨

[Si, eso parece]

Se empiezan a oír pasos desde el pasillo los dos volteamos a ver de quienes provenían. Vieron a Ratchet y Optimus caminando hacia ellos.

 _No digas nada de la carrera, okey._ S le dice telepática mente a Bee.

 _Espera, ¿También puedes contactarte con la mente?_ Piensa Bee

Ella solamente asiente con la cabeza.

Optimus y Ratchet se pararon frente a los dos adolescentes.

¨Y ¿Como esta Raphael?¨Pregunta Optimus.

¨El esta bien, mañana por la mañana recuperara la voz¨dice S.

¨Y entonces,¿Por que tardaron tanto?¨Dice Ratchet,mientras levanta una ceja.

¨Es que...¨ S se queda pensando.

[El doctor les dijo que para que el recuperara la voz tenia que comer helado] Responde Bee.

Todos se le quedan viendo. Hasta que S capta la señal.

¨Si, cierto lo lleve a comprar un helado¨Les dice S. Mientras mentalmente le dice a Bee _Gracias._

 _No hay de que._ Contesta Bee mentalmente.

¨¿Helado?¨ Se voltean a ver los Bots de mayor edad(Aunque no tienen tanta edad).

¨Si, el helado es lo que nos gusta comer a los humanos bueno a la mayoría,yo solamente dos veces en la vida comí un helado¨

[¿Por qué]

S se encoje de hombros.

¨Bueno ¿Y los demás?¨dice s

¨Todos se fueron a sus casas y creo que tu también deberías irte a tu casa a descansar¨ Dice Optimus.

¨Eso creo¨ Empieza a caminar hacia su auto.

¨¿Adonde vas?¨Pregunta Ratchet.

¨Pues a mi auto¨Volteo a verlo.

¨Pero esta destrui...¨voltea a ver el auto.¨¿Cuando lo arreglaste?¨

¨Secreto¨ Mira de reojo a Bee ¨Bueno es hora de irme¨ Se sube a su auto y enciende el motor,arranca y empieza a salir de la base-

¨Hey, espera¨Ratchet se transforma y va tras ella.

¨Parece que se llevan muy bien¨Dice Optimus

[Si eso parece, bueno ya es hora de ir a recargar, nos vemos mañana,Optimus] Empieza a caminar hacía su "habitación" (Se me olvida como se dice)

¨Buenas noches Bumblebee, Buenas Noches¨

Pov de Sandra

Salí de la base y tras de mi venia Ratchet. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, al parecer hatchet se preocupa por mi al igual que ellos. Los dos íbamos en silencio, hasta que yo decide romperlo.

 **{Oye Hatchet}** Dije por mi comunicador.

 **{¿Que pasa ? y no digas Hatchet}**

 **{Puedo preguntarte algo personal}**

 **{¿De que se trata?}**

 **{¿Alguna vez tuviste un hijo o como ustedes le dicen un Sparkling? }**

 **{No, no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien para que fuera mi compañera vinculada y también por causa de la guerra}**

 **{¿Compañera vinculada?}**

 **{Son como una esposa en términos humanos}**

 **{Ahh} comprendí. {¿Y ninguno de ustedes ha tenido un sparkling?}**

 **{...}** Se queda callado

 **{¿Ratchet?}** Pregunte.

 **{Se supone que no debo hablar de esto pero si, solo uno de nosotros tuvo un hijo}**

 **{¿Quien?}**

 **{Optimus}**

 **{¿Optimus?}**

 **{Si}** Dice Ratchet **{Tuvo una spark hace tiempo}**

 **{Y ¿Donde esta ella ahora?}**

 **{No lo sabemos}**

 **{¿Por qué?}**

 **{A causa de la guerra, como tu sabes Optimus es el líder de los autobots y como los decepticons lo querían ver caer y más Megatron, al saber que Optimus tuvo descendencia mando a varios cons a que eliminaran a su Spark, una vez casi logran eliminarla, pero todos llegamos a tiempo antes de que le hubiera pasado algo a ella, pero...}**

 **{¿Pero que Ratchet?}**

 **{Pero ala vez no llegamos a tiempo}**

 **{¿Como?}**

Se oye a Ratchet suspirar al otro lado de la linea **{La spark no estaba totalmente sola,su madre como ustedes les dicen a sus portadores, estaba ahí cuidándola cuando sucedió el ataque, todos estábamos tratando de proteger a la spark y a la compañera de Optimus pero, solamente rescatamos a la spark}**

 **{Eso significa que...}**

 **{Así es la compañera de Optimus murió al proteger a su spark. Al ver el peligro que corria la spark Optimus hizo lo único que podía hacer...}**

 **{Y eso era...}**

 **{Mandarla lejos de la guerra de Cybertron}**

 **{Osea a otro planeta}**

 **{si}**

Todo se quedo en silencio, pero yo tenia mucha curiosidad.

 **{Y como se llamaban o se llama}**

 **{La compañera vinculada de Optimus era, Elita-one}**

 _Elita-one se me hace conocido ese nombre_ **{Y la Spark}**

 **{La Sparkling se llama Solaris}**

 _Solaris, solaris ese nombre es el de mis sueños. Pero yo porque tengo sueños la hija de Optimus a menos que..._

Le viene un recuerdo a ala mente

 _RECUERDO._

 _Una pequeña niña de unos 5 años iba caminando de la mano de su mama,la niña tenia el pelo rojo con una franja negra y tenia el ojo izquierdo tapado con su fleco un suéter azul, unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas negras . Las dos llegaron a una cafetería, se sentaron y pidieron varias malteadas de chocolate las dos esperaban sus malteadas en silencio. Hasta que la niña lo rompió_

 _¨¿Mami?¨_

 _¨Si¨_

 _¨¿Porque me dices Solaris?¿Si no es mi nombre?_

 _¨Porque cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas venia una carta al lado tuyo y decía solaris a un lado. Es por eso que te digo solaris¨_

 _¨¿Enserio?_

 _¨Si, puede que nosotros te pusiéramos de nombre Sandra,pero,tu siempre serás Solaris¨_

 _FIN DEL RECUERDO_

 _Es imposible a menos la hija de Optimus tenga una marca de nacimiento con el símbolo de_ _Júpiter. Solamente hay una manera de averiguarlo._

 **{Ratchet la hija de Optimos tenia alguna marca de na-nacimiento}**

 **{¿Por qué?}**

 **{Solamente quiero saber}**

 **{Si. Ella tenia una marca de nacimiento en su brazo izquierdo?**

 _No creo que se el símbolo de Júpiter puede ser una marca de nacimiento común ¿no?_

 **{Era el símbolo de Júpiter}**

Pise el freno y el auto se detuvo Ratchet paso de largo y al darse cuenta de qué me había detenido el también se detuvo y dio la vuelta en su modo vehículo.

 **{Oye, ¿te pasa algo?}** Me pregunta

 **{N-nada vamos a la casa}** Arranque el auto y pase a un lado de Ratchet.

Todo el camino derecho a casa nos quedamos en silencio.

Pero no me importaba solamente tenia un pensamiento en la cabeza y ese pensamiento era _Soy la hija de Optimus Prime_

Pov de Ratchet

Después de que le conté de que la hija de Optimus tenia la marca de nacimiento con el símbolo de Júpiter. Todo el camino a su casa se quedo en silencio. Le pregunte varias veces de que si estaba bien ella lo único que respondió era con un si o a veces no me contestaba la pregunta. Llegamos a casa y ella bajo del auto.

¨Oye Ratchet si quieres puedes dar una vuelta por ahí o no se pero por el momento quiero estar sola ok¨Empieza a caminar hacia la casa.

¨Oye ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?¨Volví a preguntar.

¨Si Ratchet cuantas veces te tengo que decir que estoy bien¨

¨Hasta que me digas la verdad¨Me transformo a mi forma bot . Lo bueno es que ella vivía un lejos de la población del pueblo.(Pero no tan lejos)

¨No importa me voy a dormir¨sigue su caminado a su casa,

¨Hey, no me dejes hablando solo¨Veo que ella se detiene ¨Porque siempre me dejas...¨

BOOOMM

* * *

 **Hola chicos como están**

 **¨Tu muy bien sabes que no te van a contestar¨dice s**

 **Como sea aqui esta el otro capitulo de fanfic**

 **¨Bueno por lo menos no te tardaste ¨**

 **Ya se bueno espero que les guste el capitulo nos vemos luego bye**

 **¨Chao¨**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME NO ME Pertenece, PERO SI LA HISTORIA Y MIS PERSONAJES**

 **Capitulo 9**

Pov de S

La casa exploto en frente de mí y la explosión me aventó lejos de ella

 _Mierda, mierda_ dije mentalmente. _Esto no puede estar pasando._ Me levanto del suelo un poco aturdida.

¨ ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!¨ Exclama Ratchet. Va hacia mí. ¨ ¿Estas bien?¨

¨Si solo unos rasguños¨ Volteo a ver mi casa que está destruida _Demonios ahora donde voy a quedarme._ Después giro mi cabeza un poco hacia donde llego el proyectil, a unos kilómetros de donde estamos Ratchet y yo vi a alguien que no quería volver a ver. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Pov de ¿?

¨Valla parece que por fin te he encontrado.¨ Me quedo mirando al robot gigante ¨Veo que te has encontrado con más amigos ¨ Sonrió de lado. ¨Veamos qué es lo que puede hacer tu amiguito¨ Vuelvo a cargar el cañón de misiles. ¨Esto será muy divertido.¨

Pov de Ratchet.

¨ ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!¨ Volví a preguntar.

¨ ¡Ratchet es mejor que dejes de hacer preguntas, te transformes y no vallamos de aquí!¨ grita.

¨Pero ¿Por qué?¨

¨Te lo explico en la base pero por el momento es mejor que no vallamos de aquí¨

¨Está bien, está bien¨ Me transformo ¨ ¿Nos vamos ?¨

¨Si ¨ entra en mí.

¨Oye no llevaras tu-¨

¨No, hay déjalo no importa¨ dijo ¨solo apresúrate y mándale un mensaje a Optimus para que nos mande un portal¨

¨ ¿Por-¨

¨Solamente hazlo¨

¨Está bien, está bien¨ Enciende su motor y arranca ¨Pero más te vale decírmelo que está pasando y porque ha sido destruida tu casa¨

¨Si está bien solamente llama a Prime¨

¨Está bien ¨

 **{Ratchet a Optimus, Ratchet a Optimus contesta Prime}**

 **{Optimus aquí, ¿ Qué es lo que pasa Ratchet}**

 **{Bueno pues veras-}**

Se oye una explosión detrás de el

 **{Ratchet que es lo que pasa}**

 **{No lo sé Prime}**

 **{¿La agente está bien, Ratchet?}**

 **{Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no me digan agente}** Se oye la voz de s

 **{Eso responde tu pregunta Prime}** dije

 **{Si, pero solamente una de ellas}**

 **{Estamos bajo ataque Optimus]** dice s

 **{¿Decepticons ? }**

 **{No}** dice s

 **{Entonces de-}**

 **{Prime solamente diré una cosa, abre un portal, Sandra nos dirá lo que pasa , eso si alguien ¡ nos abre un portal!}** Dije desesperado

 **{Bien, bien les mandare un portal denme sus coordenadas** } dijo Prime

¨Y mejor que sea rápido Hat¨ dice s

¨Ya voy, listo¨

Delante de nosotros se abre un portal.

¨Listo¨

Pov de ¿?

Vaya al parecer el robot gigante se convirtió en una ambulancia. Ella subió y los dos se alejaron del lugar.

¨Ni siquiera pienses que te dejare escapar como la última vez ¨

Salte de mí escondite y corrí hacia la dirección

 _Mierda no los alcanzare a menos que_. Volteo a ver el auto ¨Bingo¨

Subí al auto. Acelere, no tarde mucho en alcanzarlos, asome la cabeza por la ventana del auto saque el cañón de misiles y dispare. Esquivaron el misil. _Demonios._ Así seguí disparando misiles hasta que enfrente de ellos apareció un portal. Entraron en él y desaparecieron al igual que el portal. _¿Enserio ellos también usan portal? Caraj*. Ahora como los encontrare._

Pov de Ratchet

Entramos al portal y aparecimos en la base. El portal se cerró detrás de nosotros. Sandra bajo de mí y yo vuelvo a mi modo bot. Vi Optimus delante de mi

¨Están bien¨ Dice Optimus

¨Si¨ Dije.

¨Sandra, ¿Estas bien? ¨

¨….¨ Se quedó callada un rato. Optimus estaba a punto de volverle a preguntar hasta que ella hablo ¨Si Optimus estoy bien, solamente tengo sueño, pero estoy bien¨

¨Es bueno saberlo, pero mi pregunta es ¿Quién los estaba atacando? ¨ Dice Prime

¨Bueno digamos que al ser un agente no te ganas mucha amistad¨

¨Entonces quien nos ataco fue uno de tus enemigos¨ Dije

¨Digamos que si¨ Dijo ella. ¨Bueno si ya no tienen preguntas, Oye Optimus ¿puedo dormir en el sofá mientras busco una casa? ¨

¨Usted siempre es bienvenida a quedarse a dormir en nuestra base agente S, no tiene por qué preguntar¨

¨Gracias¨ Dice ella ¨Bueno chicos Buenas noches ¨ Camina hacia el sofá.

¨ Buenas noches ¨ dijimos los dos

¨Bueno, Ratchet creo que debemos seguir su ejemplo e ir a recargar¨

¨Sí creo que tienes razón Optimus¨ Dije mientas comienzo a caminar hacia mis aposentos ¨Buenas noches Prime¨

Pov de Optimus

¨Buenas noches Ratchet ¨ Vi como Ratchet se iba a recargar.

¨Bueno es mejor que me valla¨ Volteé a ver a la Agente que ya estaba dormida. Me acerque un poco a verla y vi que ella no se había quitado sus guantes _Al parecer ella no se quita los guates ni siquiera a dormir._ Sonrió de lado. _Se ve muy frágil cuando ella duerme. Al igual que ella. Bueno Optimus no es momento para pensar cosas del pasado ya es hora de recargar._ Me acerco un poco a la Agente y le susurro: Buenas noches. Y camino hacia mi aposento.

5:30 de la mañana

Pov de S

Desperté. Me pregunte donde estaba y recuerdo que habían destruido mi casa y dormí en la base autobot. Al parecer el único que había despertado era Bumblebee ya que por el pasillo venia tomando energon.

¨Hey bee dormiste bien¨

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que dio un brinco.

[¿S Que haces aquí?]

¨Si, gracias bee yo también dormí bien´ Dije.

[No has respondido mi pregunta]

¨Bueno, solamente te diré que destruyeron mi casa y Optimus me dejo dormir en la base¨

[Okey, pero ¿estás bien, verdad?]

¨Si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar¨ Sonreí

[N-no hay de que] Dijo con nerviosismo

Oí bien o es que acaso lo dijo en tono nervioso

Pov de Bee

Si fuera un humano tendría la cara roja. [O-oye]

¨Si¨

[Deberías sonreír mas]

¨No te acostumbres dijo en tono divertido ¨Por cierto que bebes¨

[Energon] dije simplemente.

¨Okey ¿A qué hora debemos pasar por Raph?¨

[6:45]

¨Tengo tiempo¨

[¿Para qué?]

¨Ver la tele no hay mucho que hacer en la base y supongo que los otros despertaran un poco mas tarde¨

[Cierto]

¨Vamos a ver la tele y después vamos a recoger a Raph¨

[Está bien] dije [Y cuando reconstruirás tu casa]

¨De eso me ocupo después¨ Dijo ¨O que es que acaso ya quieres que me valla¨ me dice con voz divertida ¨Eres muy malo Bumblebee. Eres muy malo y yo creí que eras mi amigo¨ Lo dijo dramáticamente-

[ Hay que dramática] dije [No sé a quién lo sacarías]

¨De mi madre por su puesto, mi padre es muy metido en el trabajo como lo puedo ver¨

[¿Cómo?]

¨Un día te darás cuenta de lo que me refiero¨ volteó a ver la tele ¨algún día¨

 **Fin del capitulo 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de transformers prime no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenecen son mis personajes**

CAPITULO 10-. Maestros y estudiantes. Parte 1

En la Némesis.

¨Es una pena, Negatrón¨ dice Starscream ¨Ciertamente hiciste una gran hazaña al abrir ese portal y desaparecer junto con el ¨ Se escuchan pasos detrás de él. Gira la cabeza y ve a Soundwave que está caminando hacia él. ¨ ¡Ahh! Soundwave quiero que enciendas el sistema audio visual quiero hablar frente a mis tropas¨

Soundwave hace lo que se le pide y en todas las pantallas del Némesis aparece la cara de Starscream.

¨La pérdida de nuestro glorioso líder Megatron es una desgracia para nuestra causa, pero no debemos estar desesperados ante su muerte por el contrario debemos aceptar el sacrificio y construir sobre los cimientos que ha dejado y que sean gobernados por una mano más poderosa¨

¨Con el debido respeto comandante Starscream¨ Empieza a hablar uno de los cons. Starscream voltea a verlo ¨Perdón Lord Starscream¨

¨Sí, sí que es lo que quieres¨ Starscream lo dice con fastidio.

¨Si hemos fallado en conquistar la tierra al mando de Lord Megatron, ¿Cuál es nuestra esperanza de poder ganar cuando los autobots todavía la defienden¨

¨¡Ahh! Permítanme ser más claro con todos ustedes he estudiado junto a nuestro amo anterior por lo tanto estoy capacitado para guiarlos, yo el verdadero líder de los Decepticon, LORD STARSCREAM¨ Lo último lo grita.

Se empiezan a escuchar varios murmullos de los cons.

¨¿Qué? ¡Ahh! De que sirven unas tropas que no pueden destruir ninguna estrella, en mi nombre¨ dice con molestia. Empieza a recordar una cosa y pone uno de sus servos en lo barbilla ¨Espera, he oído hablar sobre una leyenda sobre un guerrero poderos que reside aquí en este planeta¨ su voz se vuelve maliciosa ¨tal vez él sea digno de mis enseñanzas¨

En la base autobot.

¨Optimus, ¿Por qué te ves tan desanimado?¨ Pregunto Ratchet. ¨Este planeta, estrellas y todos en el universo están seguros de la tiranía de Megatron y a la vez… ¨ Pone uno de sus servos en el hombro de Optimus. ¨Ella también lo está Optimus¨

¨Lo se Ratchet, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero…¨ Suspira ¨Me hubiera gustado que él no hubiera elegido ser un decepticon, tal vez, si él hubiera elegido la facción autobot ellas seguirían aquí y el seguiría siendo mi "hermano" ¨

¨Lo se Optimus desde ese día no has sido el mismo¨

¨Tienes razón Ratchet¨ Se quedan callados varios segundos. Hasta que Optimus volvió a hablar. ¨Ratchet¨

¨Si, Optimus¨

¨ ¿Tú crees que la volveré a ver? ¨

¨Claro, que lo harás tal vez algún día primus escuche tu suplica y la vuelvas a ver pronto¨

¨Si, ojala lo haga Ratchet ojala lo haga¨

Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien los estaba escuchando y ese alguien estaba sentada en el hombro de Bumblebee ¨ _O tal vez ella está enfrente de ti, pero no lo sabes, Padre¨_

¨Y porque no le dices ¨ Empieza a oír una vocecita en su cabeza.

 _¨No es el momento adecuado¨_

¨Claro que lo es¨

 _¨No lo es¨_

Claro que lo es, espera es que acaso tienes miedo¨

 _¨ ¿Miedo , ¿De qué?¨_

O vamos tu bien lo sabes¨

 _¨Estás loca¨_

¨Claro que lo estoy, soy tu¨

 _¨J*der, ya déjame y vete a otro lado que estoy ayudando a Raph¨_

¨Pues no parece¨ La vocecita desaparece.

¨Sandra, Sandra me estas escuchando¨

¨Así claro¨ saliendo de su mente.

¨Bueno estas lista para que el volcán haga erupción¨

¨Claro¨ Le empieza a echar los ingredientes. Pero estaba demasiado distraída. Hasta que Raph le grito.

¨¡Sandra!¨

¨¿Qué pasa?¨

¨Te has excedido con los ingredientes¨

¨Eso significa¨

¨Exacto¨

 _¨J*der_ ¨ El volcán hace erupción bueno casi. Pero se oye un gran estruendo. Y había humo en todas partes

Se oyen pasos acelerados y se oye la voz de Ratchet ¨Decepticons, estamos bajo ataque¨¨

¨No estamos bajo ataque, Ratchet ¨cof ¨ ¨cof¨ ¨ dice Raph tosiendo. ¨Es mi volcán. Se desase el volcán.

¨Era¨ corrige Sandra.

¨Espera Bulkhead necesito ponerle una mancha roja a Júpiter¨ Se oye la voz de Miko y Ratchet voltea hacia esa dirección y ve a Bulkhead sosteniendo un sistema solar y a Miko que estaba a punto de ponerle la mancha a Júpiter pero se le cae una gota al suelo y lo mancha. ¨Uy¨

¨Por la Allspark, ¿qué está pasando aquí?¨

¨Estamos haciendo unos proyectos que tenemos que entregar mañana¨ se oye la voz de Jack. Que estaba junto con Arcee armando una motocicleta

¨Pues… No pueden hacerlos aquí, están haciendo un desorden¨ Reclama Ratchet.

¨Oh, vamos Hatchet lo tienen que hacer ya que es muy importante para sus notas¨

¨Si, si Bulkhead no me ayuda con nuestro sistema solar…¨

¨Oh y que sabe Bulkhead sobre el sistema solar…¨ Lo dice en tono de burla ¨ O Bumblebee de sus Volcanes o…¨

¨Arcee de motocicletas¨

¨Exactamente no somos terrícolas y ellos no son científicos¨

¨Pero son sus guardianes Ratchet ¿Nos haría daño aprender de la tierra ayudando a nuestros amigos con sus tareas? ¨ Cuestiona Optimus. ¨Además tú también lo harías con la agente Sandra¨ Se queda pensando ¨Hablando de la Agente.¨ Se acerca a Sandra y se agacha a su estatura, bueno casi ¨ ¿usted no tiene un proyecto que hacer?¨

¨Primero que nada Optimus te lo he dicho mil veces dime Sandra y segunda yo no tengo por qué hacer uno de esos proyectos ya que no estoy en el instituto y además…¨ Se queda pensando ¨Mas tarde tengo una junta en la empresa así que nada más seria eso hoy en día. Ah y ayudar a Raph con su volcán.¨

¨¿Cual empresa?¨

¨La empresa que mis padres adoptivos tienen, hoy va a haber una junta a la cual tengo que asistir a las 8:30 de la noche¨

¨ ¿Por qué tan tarde?¨ Dice Raph

¨Digamos que no me gusta hacerlas en el día y además siempre estoy indispuesta¨ contesta s.

¨Y ¿porque tienes que ir tu si la empresa es de tus padres? ¨

¨Para saber más sobre el negocio familiar¨

¨Espera, dijiste que tus padres adoptivos¨

¨Si¨

¨Y,¿ dónde están tus padres biológicos¨

¨…¨se queda callada varios minutos, hasta que dice con voz fría ¨Clasificado¨

¨¿Por qué?¨

¨Ya lo dije es clasificado¨ dice irritada ¨Y cada uno pónganse a hacer sus proyectos, Raph dame los materiales que bee y yo te volveremos a ayudar¨ Y se va a sentar a un lado de oia que estaba susurrando, pero lo único que oyeron fue ¨No debí haber dicho eso¨

[¿Por qué te enojaste?]

¨…¨ Empieza a hacer el volcán. _Tú, porque crees._ Dice en la cabeza de Bumblebee

 _Pero no entiendo porque te enojas._ Responde _._ Sandra voltea y le manda una mirada para que se callara. Le da un escalofrió en la columna vertebral y

[Okey a seguir con los proyectos]

En un cañón lejos de la base autobot.

En la orilla del cañón están parados Starscream y Soundwave

¨Se dice que durante la gran guerra en esta roca yace tanto energon escondido y nuestro antiguo amo envió a sus mejores hombres de Cybertron a custodiarlo, ellos eran verdaderos guerreros, que hora yacen inmóviles y que esperan ser reanimados.¨ suspira ¨Y el que buscaba guerreros en el espacio y ellos estaban bajo sus pies¨

De soundwave empiezan a salir sonidos.

¿A qué te refieres que no persives sus señales, aumenta el poder de tus sensores¨

Sounwave hace lo que se le pide y sigue buscando hasta que en su visor aparece una señal

¨Si ahí están¨ se transforman en sus modos alt.

En la base autobot.

¨Aja¨ Dice Raph

Se oyen pitidos de Bumblebee

¨Aja¨

[Y así conseguí mis armas]

¨Vaya bee, como se llega al nivel de Guerrero ¨

[En realidad todavía no soy un guerrero]

¨Pero te he visto en acción, eres asombroso¨

[Si pero…]

¨Yo comparto la opinión de Raph, pero nuestros ciclos de vida son más largos que los de los humanos¨ Dice Optimus

 _No tienes ni idea._

¨Y aunque no lo creas nuestro joven explorador todavía tiene cosas que experimentar¨

Se oye la alarma.

¨Energon expuesto¨ Dice Ratchet ¨Y lo están extrayendo¨

¨Si nosotros no lo estamos extrayendo adivinen quien¨ dice bulkhead acercándose a la pantalla y poniéndose al lado de Ratchet. Mientras hacia sus servos puños y los chocaba entre sí.

¨Los decepticons¨ dice Arcee mientras se ponía de lado de Bulkhead.

¨Sin Megatron¨ Exclama Miko.

¨Al parecer el legado de Megatron todavía continua. Autobots tienen proyectos que terminar. Ratchet, tal vez requiera ayuda¨

Ratchet voltea a ver el proyecto de Raph quien está de lado de Sandra. ¨En realidad Optimus al parecer la feria de ciencias es muy importante para nuestras notas…¨

¨Nuestras notas, ahora también Ratchet va al instituto.¨ Se oye la voz de Sandra. ¨No pues ya, wow¨

 _¨Sigue enojada¨_ Piensan todos.

¨Muy bien, Bumblebee vendrás conmigo a investigar ese energon¨

Mientras con Starscream y Soundwave.

Los dos estaban moviendo una puerta de acero cuando los dos se detuvieron de jalar.

¨El cubo Soundwave¨ Starscream extiende la mano a espera de que Soundwave le de el cubo. Mientras que este hace lo que se le pide. Saca el cubo y lo abre, dentro del cubo salía una luz color azul. Starscream lo agarra y lo pone en un compartimiento del tamaño del cubo en la puerta. ¨La inyección de energon funciona¨ aprieta los puños. Se abre la puerta y sale una luz celeste y Starscream y Soundwave voltean sus rostros hacia otro lado para que no les afectara la luz.

En un lugar no tan lejano de los dos aparece un portal del cual salen Optimus y Bumblebee.

Se oyen varios pitidos de Bumblebee.

¨No, Bumblebee estoy de acuerdo, quédate en tu posición hasta que te dé una señal. ¨ Optimus se empieza a marchar

Volvemos con Starscream y Soundwave.

Las puertas se abrieron completamente y de ahí sale un decepticons más grande que Starscream.

¨Guerrero legendario, surge y obedece a tu nuevo amo¨ dice Starscream.

¨ Skyquake solamente obedece a un amo¨

¨Excelente tu devoción será excelente para las tropas¨

¨Al parecer no has entendido yo solamente sirvo para lord Megatron¨

Si por desgracia megatron ya no está con nosotros¨ dice mientras mostraba tristeza que era totalmente falsa.

¨Eso es imposible¨

¨Porque todos lo niegan¨ Lo dice con irritación ¨ Skyquake yo te localice yo te reanime Skyquake yo soy tu nuevo amo¨ Ordeno.

Skyquake se acercó peligrosamente a Starscream quien se encoje ante el tamaño de Skyquake.

¨ Skyquake ha pasado mucho tiempo¨ Aparece Optimus en la escena.

¨Ah Optimus Prime, no te había visto desde la batalla de techna-har (Creo que se escribe así si no lo es háganmelo saber) Megatron me ordeno que te eliminara y también a esa mocosa¨

¨Eso fue hace mucho tiempo¨ gruñe Optimus.

¨Eso es posible Prime¨ dice Skyquake ¨Pero sus órdenes siguen siendo vigentes para mí y para Barricade, aunque no lo he visto en una década, al parecer sigue tratando de localizar a esa mocosa¨ dice mientras aparece en su cara una sonrisa maligna.

 _¨ ¿Ella está aquí? Piensa ¨_ ¿Dónde?¨ cuestiona Optimus

¨Ni yo lo se Prime, pero una cosa si es segura si Barricade la encuentra,,, Bueno creo que ya sabes lo que sucederá¨

Pov de Bumblebee

 _¿De qué están hablando?_

¨Aún vale la pena pelear esta guerra, cuando se han perdido demasiadas vidas y demasiados mundos¨ Oí la voz de Optimus su voz tenía un toque de disgusto ¨Starscream si de verdad quieres ser un verdadero líder, aléjate del camino que siguió Megatron y lleva a los decepticons a la paz.¨

¨Estoy dispuesto de hacer la tregua con los autobots Optimus,¨ Oí a Starscream decir ¨si tú te arrodillas ante mi¨

Vi como Skyquake se molestó ante este comentario. ¨Otra vez, arrodíllate ante esto ¨ Skyquake lo golpea, Starscream sale volando, golpea una piedra y cae al suelo. Se levanta del suelo aturdido, se transforma y se va de ahí.

¨¨Skyquake, únete a los autobots y terminemos esta con este conflicto para siempre¨

¨Jamás, me uniré a los autobots y menos con un prime¨ se lanza hacia Optimus y le da un golpe que lo manda a chocar contra una roca. La pelea estaba empezando.

Fui a ayudar a Optimus con la pelea de Skyquake

¨Bumblebee retrocede¨ dice Optimus mientras se convierte en su modo vehículo, seguí su ejemplo y me convierto en mi modo vehículo y los dos retrocedemos.

Vi como Starscream aterriza detrás de Soundwave y se transforma y empieza a hablar con el Soundwave. Pero no me dio importancia, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la conversación que Optimus tuvo con Skyquake, estaban hablando de una mocosa. Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber sobre lo que estaban hablando pero… ¿debo preguntar sobre eso?. Vi como en las ópticas de Optimus, paso un sentimiento que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. Tristeza. Al parecer la "mocosa" como dijo Skyquake era muy importante para Optimus. Pero…

¨Bumblebee concéntrate¨ oí a Optimus. Salí de mis pensamientos

Creo que pensare en eso más tarde.

 **fin del capitulo 10**

Maestros y estudiantes. Parte 1 


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10-. Maestros y estudiantes. Parte 2

En la base

¨Yo sigo diciendo que así no es un volcán de la tierra¨ Susurra Bulkhead a miko.

¨No lo es¨ dice miko en voz baja para que Ratchet no la oyera. Los dos continúan viendo a Ratchet que estaba haciendo el trabajo de Raph.

¨Emm, Ratchet, ¿Qué es esto?¨pregunta Raph. Viendo el objeto de metal.

¨Ya lo veras¨ dice Ratchet, mientras empieza a soldar varias piezas de metal

¨No se supone que lo tengo que hacer por mí mismo¨ contesta Raph. Se acerca al volcán y lo toca.

¨No toques…¨ ordeno Ratchet. ¨…Solamente mira y no toques¨ decreto.

¨Lo que dice el niño es verdad Ratchet¨ dice S pintándose los labios. ¨Lo tiene que hacer solo¨

Ratchet volteo a verla y la vio vestida con un vestido formal de color gris con detalles color negro el cual le quedaba ajustado. Con el cabello ondulado y zapatos de tacón ¨ ¿Y tú?, ¿a dónde vas tan arreglada?¨

¨A la junta.¨ Contesto simplemente. Tengo que llegar antes de las 8:30¨ dijo mientras agarra una bolsa negra de cuero. ¨Y tengo que salir unas horas antes para llegar a tiempo¨ Camina hacia su auto. ¨Adiós¨ se despide, se sube al auto, se oye el motor del auto y lo arranca y se va.

Todos se quedaron viendo hacia la salida de la base. Hasta que Bulkhead habla

¨Bueno…¨ dice inseguro ¨… vamos ir a ayudar a Jack y a Miko con sus proyectos¨

¨ ¿Sin mi supervisión?¨pregunta Ratchet volteándolos a ver. ¨ ¿Quieren que salga bien, no?¨ Arcee y Bulkhead se voltean a ver el uno al otro. ¨Entonces vean a un maestro trabajando¨ dice con emoción. Y sigue con los proyectos.

¨Al parecer Ratchet es un entusiasta del orden¨ dice Miko volteando a ver a Jack. El cual solo asintió.

* * *

En algún lugar en el desierto.

 _¨Ratchet sí que se emocionó con el proyecto¨_ pensó S ¨ _Espero que no vaya a hacer el de Jack y Miko¨_ declaro en su mente. ¨ _Lo bueno que yo ya Salí de la escuela._

Bip Bip Bip. Se oyó la pantalla donde está el GPS.

 _¿Quién podrá ser?_ pensó con curiosidad _Más vale que no sea Fowler._ Presiona el botón rojo. Y el GPS cambio.

¨Agente S, aquí¨ dijo en modo militar.

¨Señorita¨ se oyó una voz masculina que provenía de la pantalla.

¨Hola Isaac¨ dijo alegremente ¨ ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? ¨ Hacia años que no veía a Isaac o iba de vacaciones a su casa.

¨Bueno aquí estamos muy bien, pero…¨ Se oye un sonido de un plato rompiéndose. ¨… Drako está muy entusiasmado por su llegada¨

¨Si se nota¨ Drako era su mascota desde que era una bebe. Sus padres adoptivos le dijeron que cuando llego a sus vidas, él había llegado junto con ella. Y que lo aceptaron con gusto en la familia al igual que a ella. Puede que todos las demás familias tuvieran un perro o un gato como una mascota, Ella tenía a Drako que era un… Se oye otro sonido de un plato rompiéndose.

¨Al parecer si está muy impaciente¨ dije ¨Isaac…¨

¨Si¨ contesto

¨Abre el portal, tengo que contarte algo¨ dijo severamente ¨Además no creo que Drako aguante otro rato más sin verme¨ una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

¨ ¿Coordenadas?¨

¨Te he enviado un mensaje con ellas¨ le contesto. Se abre un portal delante del auto.

Entra en el portal y aparece en un lugar con paredes Blancas. _¨El laboratorio¨_ Pensó. _Al parecer está fallando de nuevo el portal. Se suponía que me transportaría hacia el garaje._ Suspira _Otro día lo arreglare._ Se oyen platos rompiéndose. _Ahí ese Drako, tan travieso como siempre._ Se baja del auto.

Agarra aire y grita. ¨ ¡Drako ya estoy en casa!¨ se detiene el escándalo de arriba _5…4…3…2…_ Abren las puertas del laboratorio (o mejor dicho las destruyen) aparece corriendo un dragón metálico pequeño corriendo hacia ella. ¨No Drako…¨ el dragón salta en ella. ¨…espera¨ el dragón metálico la empezó a lamer con su lengua de metal ¨si, si es muy bueno volver a verte, drako¨

¨Señorita Sandra¨ se oyó la voz de Isaac quien entro en el laboratorio con la ropa desordenada.

¨Ahora que le hiciste a Isaac, Drako¨ el dragón agacha la cabeza. De repente el piso se le hizo interesante. ¨Ahí drako¨ Se agarra el puente de la nariz. Mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

¨Señorita… ¨ empezó pero tomo un gran respiro de aire para continuar ¨… A vuelto¨

¨Si ya volví¨ dijo viendo al hombre. Era un hombre de edad de unos 60 años. Pelo color plata con un traje de mayordomo. ¨Y estoy muy feliz de estar aquí…¨ se detuvo un momento ¨... pero-¨ fue interrumpida por su teléfono. El cual ignoro ya sabía de quien era la llamada.

¨ ¿No piensa contestar, señorita?¨ Preguntó.

¨Por el momento no, pero, quiero hablar sobre un tema delicado…¨

¨ ¿Cuál tema?¨ la miro con intriga. ¨ Acaso es-¨es interrumpido

¨Así es Isaac… ¨ Miro a Drako que la miraba con atención ¨He encontrado a mi padre¨

En el cañón.

Skyquake estaba persiguiendo a Bumblebee quien iba en su modo vehículo. Bumblebee vio que el cañón se partía en dos y giro a la derecha. Freno violentamente. _Sin salida._ El camino que había elegido era un callejón sin salida. Volvió a su forma bot.

¨Sera un gusto acaba con un insecto¨ se oyó la voz de Skyquake detrás de él. Giro rápidamente para ver que Skyquake le estaba apuntando con su cañon.

Se oye un claxon. Skyquake voltea hacia atrás y ve a Optimus en su modo vehículo a toda velocidad. Skyquake dispara a Optimus. Quien vuelve a su modo bot y golpea a Skyquke mandándolo a volar hasta la pared.

¨Buena estrategia Bumblebee¨ dijo Optimus voleando a ver a Bumbleee que había caminado detrás de su líder.

Optimus camino hacia Skyquake quien se había deslizado de la pared al piso. ¨Ahora me dirás en donde se encuentra¨ Ordeno.

Skyquake lanzo una patada al líder de los autobots que lo hizo retroceder. Optimus respondió con un puñetazo en la placa (mejilla) derecha.

Optimus y Bumblebee oyeron un motor desde arriba de ellos y vieron el jet de fowler.

¨¿Fowler?¨

Skyquake alzo la vista. Y sonrió maliciosamente. Sus ojos color rojo se volvieron verdes. Y dos rayos verdes se dirigían hacia el jet. _Lo va a escanear._ Pensó Optimus. ¨Agente fowler retírese¨ Ordeno. Pero ya era demasiado tarde Skyquake se levantó, empezó a correr, salto en el aire y se transformó en un jet. Y se fue del lugar. Eso fue lo que creyó Optimus, pero, Skyquake regreso atacándolos desde el aire.

Optimus y Bumblebee corrieron para no recibir ningún disparo, volvieron a su modo vehículo. Los dos estaban derrapando. Skyquake apunto varios misiles hacia el auto amarillo. Su visión se volvió borrosa. Recibió disparos desde su parte trasera.

¨Robar los planos de una aeronave militar no es tolerado en mi supervisión¨ la pelea en el aire había comenzado.

* * *

¨E-está segura señorita¨ dijo estupefacto.

¨Así es…¨ dijo tomando a Drako y lo puso en su hombro ¨Ya sé por qué estoy aquí¨

¨ ¿Quiere que prepare una taza de té?¨ ofreció

¨Por el momento no, pero gracia Isaac¨ declaro ¨A qué hora es la junta¨

¨Usted muy bien lo sabe¨ dijo. Mientras salían del laboratorio hacia la entrada de la casa ¨Pero tiene que llegar varias horas antes¨

¨ ¿A las 6:30, estaría bien?¨ dijo Sandra. Él solo asintió. ¨ Muy bien salieron de la casa o mejor dicho mansión.

La mansión era muy grande como para que vivieran varias personas. Un jardín muy hermoso con plantas exóticas.

¨Ocupara el Ferrari señorita¨ dijo con curiosidad.

¨Claro¨ dijo mientras bajaba a Drako. Quien se fue a jugar en los jardines. ¨A veces es bueno no tener vecinos cerca¨ declaro mientras veía a Drako jugar con varias mariposas.

El saco un dispositivo del bolsillo del traje y apretó uno de los botones ¨Estará aquí en varios minutos. Todavía me sorprende que con este aparato puedo llamar a todos los autos de esta casa en el lugar en donde este.¨ Expreso. Ve que un Ferrari color amarillo se para enfrente de ellos. Y Sandra se sube.

¨Y eso que fue hace años cuando te di el dispositivo¨ se rio ¨Bueno nos vemos en la noche¨

¨Tendré listo el té para cuando regrese¨

¨Muy bien nos vemos Isaac¨ Arranco el coche.

* * *

En la base.

¨Bumblebee aunque ponerte en peligro no fue una estrategia muy sabia… Pero te desempeñaste admirable mente en esta pelea.¨

Se oyeron varios claxon ¨aja allí están¨ dice ratchet con emoción. Mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Jack y Arcee. Y le siguieron Miko, Raph y Bulkhead. Todos bajaron de sus guardianes (A excepción de Raph ya que bee era su guardián pero bueno)

¨Y como fueron recibidos mis… eh sus proyectos.¨ Corrigió.

¨Bueno…¨ Empezo a decir Jack.

 **Flashback**

 **MIKO**

Miko llevo el sistema solar de cybertron.

¨Señorita Nakadai, ¿Qué planeta se supone que es ese?¨pregunta el maestro. Mientras observaba el sistema que hizo Miko.

¨Emm, Cybertron¨ dijo mientras miraba al maestro. De pronto el planeta más grande se cae.

 **JACK**

Jack llevo una máquina extraña

¨Es muy grande señor Darby¨ se oye el sarcasmo del maestro ¨ ¿Pero funciona?¨

Jack lo encendió, pero la máquina se volvió loca y salió por la puerta del salón.

 **RAPH**

Raph llevo el volcán el cual salían electricidad de él.

¨Ya hasta me da miedo preguntar¨ contesto el, maestro con miedo ¨ Pero Señor Esquivel, ¿el volcán esta activo? ¨

Raph activo un botón y el volcán lanzo un rayo de luz que rompió el techo de la escuela.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

¨En nuestro planeta serian premiados¨ dijo con enojo Ratchet ¨No puedo creer que sean…¨ se fue murmurando con enojo.

Bumblebee camino hacia Optimus y varios pitidos salieron de Bumblebee.

¨Así es Bumblebee, al parecer nuestros amigos debieron de salir del camino de Ratchet.¨ contesto Optimus.

¨Aunque no a todos nos reprobaron. ¨ dijo Jack

¨Si es cierto¨ dijo miko ¨Que suerte tienes de que el maestro te dejara mostrarle otro volcán¨

¨ ¿El que les ayudo a hacer la Agente?¨ pregunta Bulkhead.

¨Asi es ¨dijo Raph ¨Y hablando de Agentes, ¿dónde está Sandra?¨

¨Fue a la junta ¨ contesto Ratchet desde lejos.

* * *

En la base Decepticon

¨Nuestras tropas estarán complacidas al saber que nuestro amo Megatron está con nosotros¨ dijo Starscream ¨Esperemos que nuestro amo se recupere¨ hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¨Soundwave…¨ lo voltea a ver ¨Quiero que localices a la cría de Optimus y la traigas aquí¨ dijo mientras se alejaba ¨La necesitamos para nuestros planes si queremos ganar esta guerra¨ una sonrisa maligna aparece en su placa.

En la base Autobot.

Todo estaba tranquilo todos estaban haciendo sus cosas menos Optimus que estaba pensativo. _Donde esteras hija mía_

¨Optimus ¨se oye la voz de Ratchet ¨¿Qué te sucede?¨

Optimus se queda callado varios segundos hasta que responde. ¨Ratchet recuerdas el ataque en donde perdí a Elita.¨dijo Optimus con tristeza.

¨Claro que lo recuerdo, desde ese día no has sido el mismo¨ pone una mano en su hombro ¨Pero que aseguro que encontraremos a tu hija¨

¨Ratchet…¨ lo miro ¨… está en este planeta¨

¨…¨ se puso rígido ¨… ¿quién está aquí Optimus? ¨ pregunto.

¨Solaris… ¨ dijo ¨… Ella está en este planeta¨

Ratchet se quedó en Shock varios minutos pero después hablo ¨Estas seguro Prime¨

¨Asi es Skyquake lo confirmo…¨ dijo con un brillo en sus ópticas. Un brillo que Ratchet había visto cuando había nacido la spark de Optimus ¨… Ratchet ella está aquí¨

Ratchet lo miro y sonrió de lado ¨la encontraremos Optimus¨ afirmo ¨la encontraremos¨

Lo que ellos no sabían es que un bot los estaba escuchado.

* * *

¿Quien sera el bot que los escucho?

Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo. O ya dedujeron quien fue. dejen sus reviews


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11-. Una perdona del pasado parte 1

Pov de Sandra.

FLASHBACK

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo._ _Ese pensamiento ha rondado mi mente desde hace unos días. Después del proyecto de los chicos algo me puso a pensar, que tal vez debería hablar con ellos, sobre lo que está ocurriendo, miro su regazo que en el descansaba su mascota._ _Sí que te has vuelto flojo Drako_ _. Desde que se fue a misiones de espionaje no pudo volver seguido a casa. Días se convirtieron en semanas, semanas a meses y por ultimo meses a años. Aunque haya tenido muchas aventuras en su labor. Echaba de menos la vida que tenía antes de convertirse en un agente._

 _¨Señorita, ¿Está todo bien?¨ Pregunta Isaac. Escuche el cómo se levantaba del sofá. ¨Y no trate de mentirme después de todo… yo fui quien te cuido de pequeña¨ Eso era cierto desde que mis padres adoptivos fueron asesinados, el crio de mi como si fuera hija suya._

 _¨Lose Isaac, solamente pensaba, en cómo sería mi vida si no fuera si no fuera ningún tipo de agente de gobierno y esas cosas, que hubiera pasado si mis padres siguieran vivos¨ voltee a verlo._

 _¨Serias una de las niñas mimadas que tanto odias¨ dijo en tono de burla él. Rodee los ojos sabía que él tendría razón, en mi vida he conocido a tantas chicas mimadas por sus padres millonarios, los cuales les da todo en bandeja de plata ¨No sabrías hacer las cosas sola, defenderte sola y mucho menos saber cómo es el mundo en realidad.¨ Puso una mano en mi hombro. Puse una mano encima de ella mientras la apretaba y sonreía. ¨Tal vez el destino tiene algo preparado para usted, tal vez el destino quiere que usted se reencontrara con su padre biológico¨_

 _Su mirada me dijo muchas cosas pero solamente pude notar una: Honestidad. Él siempre me ha sido honesto, él nunca fue como otros. Él siempre decía todo lo que él creía que era correcto. Él jamás se quedó callado, ni siquiera cuando pudo meterse en un problema muy grave por abrir su boca, por eso siempre lo he respetado. ¨Tal vez tengas razón Isaac, tal vez tengas razón.¨_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Esa conversación la tuve hace aproximadamente un mes. Desde ese entonces he estado con los Autobots, varias cosas han ocurrido desde aquel entonces. Autobot nuevo de nombre Wheeljack y varios decepticons nuevos.

He aprendido de ellos sobre su cultura. Al principio todos me miraron sorprendidos. Jamás pensaron que una ¨humana¨ tuviera planeado preguntar sobre eso. Y claro como era de esperarse los autobots se emocionaron demasiado por eso.

FLASHBACK

 _¨ ¿Enserio, quieres aprender sobre nuestra cultura?¨ pregunto Arcee, mientras se sentaba. Todos los chicos habían ido a sus clases. Dejándome sin hacer nada._

 _¨Claro, no le veo nada de malo ya que ustedes saben sobre la cultura humana, no veo el problema para que ustedes me cuenten su cultura¨ dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón. La verdadera razón, ninguna en particular. No mentira, tenía que admitirlo de alguna manera quería saber el como ellos eran en su planeta, sus costumbres y el como era su civilización._

 _¨Tiene mucha razón, joven¨ dijo Optimus. ¨Además, sería un honor hablar sobre nuestra civilización de cómo eran antes.¨ volteo a ver a cada uno de sus compañeros. ¨Alguno de ustedes quiere comenzar¨ Todos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza._

 _¨Quién mejor que tú, Optimus para hablar sobre ello¨ todos se sentaron. Para escuchar el relato._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Realmente fue muy emocionante saber sobre la vida antes de la guerra de los Autobots contra los Descepticons. Me pregunte. _¿Si yo hubiera crecido ahí en medio de la guerra? Que hubiera ocurrido._ Escuche la voz de Fowler mientras le gritaba a Optimus. ¿Qué demonios querrá ahora?

¨A qué se debe su cordial-¨ Optimus es interrumpido por Fowler. ¨A que más, ¡CONS! ¨dijo gritando ¨Los ahuyente para que se largaran pero antes de eso me derribaron¨ me lleve una mano a la boca. _¿Me debería reír o preocuparme?_ Me pregunte mentalmente. Camine hacia la pantalla y observe como se veía la transmisión. ¨Otra vez¨ oí la voz de miko. Le mande un pulgar arriba. Ella me devolvió el gesto ¨Ellos trataron de llevarse el DINGUS¨ Me sobre salte ante eso. El DINGUS, es un arma nuclear muy peligrosa para el planeta

¨El, ¿qué cosa?¨ pregunto Arcee.

¨DINGUS, Sistema de Generación Nuclear Dinámico¨ Todos voltearon a verme. ¨Cómo demonios se te ocurre llevar esa cosa fuera de la base, por un demonio Fowler sabes el daño que podría hacer eso¨ despotrique.

¨Ya lo sé pero- espera un momento como sabes sobre eso.¨ dijo mientras se oía más enojado ¨No me digas que-¨ lo interrumpí.

¨Si hackie nuevamente el sistema¨ dije como si nada

¨Tu y yo hablaremos más tarde de esto jovencita¨ me cruce de brazos. El pulso un botón y cambio la imagen por una caja de gran tamaño. ¨Este es el DINGUS, es un prototipo que llevo a la costa para pruebas¨

Ratchet dejó escapar un resoplido. ¨ ¿Para que querría Starscream esa porquería de tecnología primitiva?¨

¨Para hacer una onda de explosión masiva, que destruiría todo en la zona, y si esa cosa explota-¨

¨-Haría una gran radiación que destruiría no solo la zona sino también a sus alrededor.¨ termino Fowler. Prime puedes mandar un puente espacial a mi ubicación para enviar lo más rápido que se pueda el DINGUS, antes de que los cons pueda ¨

¨ ¡ESTAS LOCO!¨ Estalle de ira ¨¡SI HACEMOS ESO PUEDE HABER UN ACCIDENTE CON ESA COSA Y PODRIA PROPAGARSE Y CAUSAR UN GRAN DAÑO EN LOS CINCUENTA ESTADOS!¨ jamás en mi vida había oído la cosa más estúpida.

¨Entonces que tienen en mente¨

Varios minutos después.

En la carretera se encontraban Bulkhead, Bumblebee y Optimus estaban en su modo vehículo y dentro de Optimus se encontraban Fowler y Sandra.

¨Mi pregunta es; ¿porque tuve que venir, yo?¨ declaro Sandra con molestia en su voz.

¨Eres un agente, tu también tienes que venir, además que cuando lleguemos a la costa hablaremos seriamente.¨ dijo Fowler mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor. Yo solamente puse uno de mis brazos en la ventana y puse mi cara en él. _Genial, simplemente genial._

 _Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan curiosa en cosas como esa, deberían de culpar a mis padres._ Pensé. _Creo que saque la curiosidad de alguno de ellos._

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte cuando Fowler dijo: Ese fue el con que me ataco. ¿Quién es? ¿Windunt, skyway? ¨ saque la cabeza para observar al helicóptero detrás de nosotros. Algo de ese helicóptero se me hizo conocido.

¨Miren, atrás¨ se escuchó por radio la voz de Bulkhead. Observe detrás de Bulkhead y vi cinco vehículos de color verde que se aproximaban. ¨Me siento restringido de mis puños, jefe¨ se escuchó nuevamente. Vi como Bulkhead fue rodeado. ¨No cambien su modalidad vehiculara menos que sea necesario¨ ordeno Optimus.

¨Muchos cons a nuestro alrededor¨ dijo Fowler. ¨ ¿Y a ti que te pasa?¨ me dijo mientras me veía. Desde que vi esos vehículos varias imágenes viajaban por mi cabeza. _No, eso simplemente no puede ser él está muerto._ Sacudí la cabeza y conteste. Estoy bien Fowler. Al parecer los otros escucharon la pregunta. [Segura] oí a bee.

¨Si Bee, estoy bien¨

Uno de ellos se acomodó del lado en donde yo esta Fowler y abre la escotilla y sale de ella un ser humano. ¨Esto no puede ser¨

¨Al parecer nuestros agresores son seres humanos.¨ dijo optimus hacia la base. ¨humanos¨ se oyó por la radio. ¨Por favor quien puede meterse con nuestros bots¨ se oyó la voz de Miko de fondo.

Vi al humano y supe de inmediato de quien se trataba. ¨Así que sigues vivo maldito bastardo¨ dije en voz baja para que no me oyeran.

Como demonios puede seguir vivo después de…

Optimus se movió bruscamente para darle un golpe al vehículo. ¨Y eso que fue¨. Dijo Fowler.

¨Autobots, mantengan su apariencia y usen la fuerza mínima, para no dañar a los humanos.¨ ordeno Prime.

Vi como uno de los vehículos le dio un golpe en el parachoques a Bee. _Bee, ¿ estás bien? ._ Lo dije en su cabeza.

 _¨Si lo estoy¨ respondió_

Llegamos a unas curvas y Optimus se movía violentamente. Vi como la cara de Fowler se volvió de un color enfermizo. ¨Necesito un poco de aire¨ comento. Optimus abrió la ventana y Fowler asomo la cabeza. Y lo que vio fue que uno de los soldados se subía a Optimus desde la parte de atrás. ¨Prime maniobra¨ dijo Fowler y Optimus se movió bruscamente.

¨Me hubiera ido con Bumblebee¨ dije en voz alta. Al parecer Fowler no obtuvo lo que quería y se salió de la cabina. ¨Adiós Fowler¨ me despedí. Unos varios minutos después Fowler regreso al asiento. ¨Hola de nuevo¨ dije mientras él se ponía el cinturón. ¨Si, si hola¨ respondió.

Una voz se escuchó de la radio, una que ninguno de nosotros esperaba escuchar: ¨Espero que trate mejor al DINGUS que a sus prisioneros¨ Esa voz me dio tanta repugnancia.

¨Agente especial William Fowler. Identificacion¨ Dijo Fowler. Espere un momento para saber si era verdad que él seguía vivo. ¨Mi nombre es Silas, pero lo más importante es que para usted somos M.E.C.H.¨

Si es él. Él sigue vivo pero mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo?

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Hola chic s como están. Yo se que he estado mucho tiempoo sin escribir pero fueron por razones muy personales, (aparte de trabajos del colegio) pero bueno tratare de subir los capitulos lo mas segido que pueda.

Espero sus Reviews


End file.
